Trouble in the Land of Death
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! An AU featuring Kid and (male)Crona. Kid is a prince of the Land of Death, and Crona is a newly bought servant in his home. Lord Kid has to come to terms with his developing feelings for his servant and also deal with the secrets Crona holds. Will Lord Kid be accepting of the true Crona or toss him aside?
1. Chapter 1

There is a beautiful land, full of rolling green hills and lush forests not to far from here. But you wouldn't be able to tell that it held such beauty by it's name. To the outside world it was known as "Death Kingdom" but to the people that inhabited it, it was known as home. Things were peaceful, mainly due to the kind nature of their king, Lord Death.  
But this isn't his story. He is in it, as all kings must be. However this story focuses on his sons. They were twins, although like most things in Death Kingdom they did not fit that label. Yes they were born at the same time, but they couldn't have been more different. The elder son, named after his father but went by the nickname Kid, was a quiet child clad in black with hair to match. The younger son, named after the night sky, was energetic and ambitious. And his hair was blue. No one knew where he inherited this trait, but they also wouldn't question it. The brother got along as siblings do, but the difference in their personalities kept them from getting close.  
Each son was born with a different 'quirk'. Being the eldest, Kid had a strange obsession with symmetry that he shared with his father. BlackStar, the younger of the two, wanted to surpass his brother and become the next Lord Death. This was an unattainable goal, you see, as only the first born can inherit the throne. This added to the tension between the brothers. But they did have something in common: they both loved to roam the city. For different reasons, but it was something they shared.  
And this is where our story begins. The two were walking down the main street; Kid with his signature cloak pulled up so the commoners couldn't see his face, and BlackStar strutting in the lead a huge smile on his face.  
"This is the life, eh bro? Everyone looking at us." he bellowed, laughing loudly.  
"If you say so."  
"Don't talk like that Kid, you know you enjoy this."  
"Not in the least." He was trying his best to not be noticed, but the son of the king is always a sight to see. "BlackStar, where are we going? We passed Soul's house a half hour ago."  
"We aren't visiting 'Baron von Deathscythe-wanna be'" he scoffed. "We're headed somewhere more suiting to young princes."  
"A symmetry convention?"  
"Are you always this dumb, brother?" He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Just shut up and follow old BlackStar."

In another part of town, one very different from the lush opulence the princes are used to live a mother and her son. Calling her a 'mother' is a harsh overstatement. She is more of a warden then she was a parental figure. In fact she lothed the child, and mearly saw him as a 'willing particpant' in her money making schemes. He would play the part, in order to please the woman he called his mother for lack of a better term. Usually these schemes would failed, because for all her planning Lady Medusa hadn't taught her son normal social graces. So in the end he would come across as a bumpling fool, and the 'victims' would see right through it.

On the day out young princes wander the streets of the city, Lady Medusa and her son are doing the same. In fact, they are heading to the same destination, only for widely different reasons.

"BlackStar….is this a….." Kid stammered. "A brothel?"

"No it's a whore house." BlackStar smirked. "Best one in the kingdom!"

"Oh no, I don't think we should be here."

"Come on bro! Don't chicken out on me!" he grabbed his elder siblings hand and pulled him to the door. "Live a little."

"Father would not approve, and just look at the…..decor. It's not symmetrical in the least."

"We can find you a symmetrical one. They have plenty."

"That's not what I meant!" He squirmed out of BlackStar's grasp and turned to walk away.

"Big tough Shinigami is afraid of a few naked girls?" He crossed his arms mockingly. "It's no wonder why I'm a bigger star, even though I'm younger."

"I'm not afraid of girls. I just don't think that two sophisticated men should spend their time in an establishment such as this."

BlackStar looked at his brother, and smirked evilly. If Kid wouldn't go willingly, he would drag him in…forcefully. In the blink of an eye, BlackStar appeared in front of his brother and grabbed both his arms. "Come on Kid…we're going"

"Crona, walk faster. You're wasting time"

"I'm sorry Lady Medusa."

"You should be. With everything you've put me through; I won't have you messing this up as well."

"Yes Lady Medusa." Crona was hanging his head.

"I don't understand why you're trying to do this." Crona's younger brother, a dark haired boy, scoffed. "It's not like anyone would pay to be with this little welp."

"Be that as it may, I should still get a few dollars for him. Which is more then he is worth." She glanced out of the corner of her eye. "Annoying little brat has brought me nothing but a headache."

"Ha, little brat." Ragnarok jumped on his brother's back, smacking him hard on the back of his head. 'Worthless, good for nothing."

"Ragnarok, stop it." Crona whined. "I can't deal with both you and being sold."

"Oh Crona, you're too sensitive. Don't think of it as being 'sold.' It's helping you dear mother, and brother."

"Yea, runt you'll be making sure mom and I are fed." He punched him one more time before pushing him to the ground. "I won't have to steal your food anymore."

"Who knows, you might even be able to eat while 'employed' here." Medusa laughed, which always reminded Crona of a hissing snake.

The brothel was just coming into view, a small relatively plain building except for a large sign covered in hearts. Across the front was the name of the establishment: Chupa Cabra's. It was rather inconspicuous, and blended into the rest of the buildings on the block. But once inside, it was different story. There was a bar on one end, and a payment counter on the other. Along one wall was a line of couches, each with it's own table and a partition separating them. The other wall had a door that led to a hall way for a more 'private' experience. The entire building was lit be candles, either red or pink, to give it a sense of romance. Romance would cost extra.

Each available girl had a picture framed on the wall, with her price listed below. For a more experienced girl you would have to pay more. The most experienced, and by far the most expensive was Blair. She had been working there for about six years now. And the newest employee was just walking in the door.

"Hello, and welcome to Chupa Cabra's" A beautiful young woman beamed as the trio entered. "My name is Risa, how I may be of service?"

"Ah, Risa. How are you my dear?" Medusa hissed.

"Lady Medusa?" she stammered. "I'm w-wonderful."

"Still working for my sister I see."

"Of course. Lady Arachne treats us well."

"Well she hasn't killed you, so she must." She eyeballed the room, the pink and gold décor making her sick to her stomach. "I have some goods to sell you."

"You'd have to speak with Arisa. She's in charge of hiring." She bowed quickly and ran to get her sister.

"It's so pink and girly." Crona whispered to himself. "And I don't like girly."

"Well from now on this is your home. So you'll have to deal with it."

"B-but…." He whimpered, and his mother glared at him. "Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later Arisa appeared from behind the bar and cordially greeted the patrons. She took them down the hall to a private room, where a guard stood near the door. They were always careful when it came to sensitive negations such as these.

"Please, have a seat Lady Medusa." She said, closing the door behind her. "Risa tells me you have some merchandise for us."

"Yes. You've met Crona haven't you?"

"Once before. How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess." He fidgeted.

"Well, lately Crona has been a real nuisance. So I was hoping you could put him to work here."

"That's a great offer, but we don't employ men."

"Then make him a girl."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Lady Medusa." Arisa's composure was beginning to fade. While she was braver then her sister, she still was intimidated by Medusa and rightfully so.

"Oh it isn't? Well, that is unfortunate." She smiled an almost reptilian smile. "Crona dear, why don't you step outside so the grown ups can talk."

"BlackStar stop it!" Kid screamed, holding on onto the door frame tightly. "I don't want to go!"

"Where already here, just go in!"

BlackStar pushed him one last time, and the brothers flopped into the foyer. Much to their surprise, there was no one there. Usually they would be greeted by a slew of beautiful, half dressed women. But they were all elsewhere, attending to patrons or trying to eavesdrop on Arisa's conversation. BlackStar got to his feet and walked to the front desk.

"Looks like no one is here, let's go." Kid asked, standing up.

"Getting things ready for me, I guess. They must have heard I was coming."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." Kid rolled his eyes and looked around. There was no one to be found, not even a sign of them. Then, as his eyes made their way to the hall he saw the back of Crona's head.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's some one. Excuse me, miss?" he called, but received no answer. "Ma'am?"

"Hey, you! Pinky!" BlackStar called, and Crona's head snapped around.

"M-me?" He mumbled, hiding behind the door frame.

"Yea, you. Come here, you have customers."

"But….you see…I don't…."

"BlackStar, she's nervous. Leave her alone." Kid walked over to 'the new girl', meaning to calm her down.

"No, we are paying customers we should be waited on."

"Y-yes…but….but…."

"It's alright." Kid offered the stammering Crona his hand. "Don't mind my brother; he can be a bit domineering sometimes. My name is Kid, and that's BlackStar."

"Introducing yourself to the prostitutes, wonderful." He rolled his eyes, as he crossed his arms. "Yea, BlackStar. That's me, but you should already know that."

"Isn't he charming?"

"I'm….Crona." he shook the elder twin's hand, blushing deeply.

"There, now we all know each other." Kid smiled brightly, shaking the frail boy's tiny hand. "So, now why don't you show us around? This is our first time here."

"Yours, not mine. I've been here plenty of times." BlackStar turned his back to the pair. "Where is Risa? She's the one that usually greets people."

"She was up there….but….Lady M-medusa wanted to….meet with her."

"And Arisa?"

"Is with….Lady Medusa now." He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. "They are….negotiating."

"Negotiating? Over you?!" BlackStar laughed loudly.

"Maybe." He mumbled in return.

"BlackStar, manners." Kid glared at his brother, and then turned back to Crona only to see the top of his head. He was hanging it so low that Kid couldn't see his face. "So you must be the newest employee. And I take it Lady Medusa is your….mother?"

"Mhmm. She is."

"Is she employed here as well?"

Before he could answer, a loud banging sound was heard from the room Arisa was holding the negations in and a moment later the door flew open. Arisa ran from the room, heading in Kid's direction and hid behind him.

"Oh Arisa, dear. We aren't done with our discussion." Medusa followed behind her, no expression on her face. When she spotted Kid, she smiled wide instantly recognizing him as a prince. "Why hello, young man. I didn't think there was anyone out here."

"Is there some sort of problem?" Kid circled around, trying to find the young woman who was using him as a shield.

"Not really." She looked up at him with terror filled eyes. "L-lady Medusa was just leaving?"

Medusa glared at the cowering harlot as she replied "Yes, once you agree to the terms."

"I told you, we can't do that."

"Then I will not be leaving."

"Oh come on! All I want is a lap dance or two." BlackStar threw his hands in the air and walked over the group. "Let BlackStar work this out, ok. Arisa, take this pink haired girl and the hag here will get what she asked for."

"Hag? Who are you calling a hag?!"

"Well you obviously. None of these lovely ladies are old and crusty."

"Crusty!" Her eyes narrowed, glowing with intense anger.

"And old….don't forget old."

"I'll show you old." She hissed, lunging forward. But before she could, Kid stepped in front of her nearly being hit in the face.

"What he means is, this lovely mature woman. What ever it is you asked for, you shall receive." He bowed slightly. "You have the kings word."

"But that isn't possible!" Arisa pleaded. "What she's asking me to do is…."

"Guaranteed by the king, it seems." Medusa replied, a huge grin on her face. She seemingly regained her composure in an instant. "It was great doing business with you, Arisa. Take good care of my dear Crona." And with one final glare she and Ragnarok left.

"BlackStar, I can't take you anywhere without a fight breaking out." Kid shook his head and sighed.

"It's not my fault, people always want to prove themselves against a star like me." He laughed.

The boys stayed for only a few more minutes before security escorted them out. Apparently the owners didn't appreciate the princes getting involved in their private matters. This displeasure made its way to the king, who was waiting for them when the arrived home.

Château Potence was a rather imposing building set at the top of a large hill. A set of white steps led to the front door. Now, it wasn't your usual majestic castle. It looked more like a fun house and very much suited the eccentric king that inhabited it. Three large, cartoonish skulls set just atop the stairs. The front door was accessible through the gap in their teeth. A series of large black towers, topped with red spires lined the outer courtyard, with smaller ones in the interior. The entire complex was perfectly symmetrical, a feature that both the king and the elder prince adored.

The king's chamber was on the bottom most level, which was many feet underground. He would hold court in this room, which his advisers had come to call the 'Death Room' due to its design. The hall leading to it was lined with large guillotines. In the center of the large blue-walled room sat his throne. This is where he sat as his sons walked in.

"Kiddo, BlackStar. Hiya" he greeted them.

"Father." Kid bowed.

"Hey!' BlackStar waved. "You wanted to see us?"

"I heard about what happened at Chupa Cabra's. And I must say I'm disappointed in you both."

"Father, let me explain."

"No need for that Kiddo." He put up his hand, silencing his son. "I think I understand. What you need…is your own private brothel!" Both of his sons were quiet. The just stared at him in disbelief. "Your birthday is right around the corner, so think it'd be a fitting gift. What do you think?"

"Yahooo! Pops you're the greatest!"

"That….isn't what I had in mind, Father." Kid cringed. The thought of a room full of asymmetrical naked woman made him shutter slightly.

"Well if you two couldn't enjoy yourselves there, then why not in the comfort of your own home."

"If that old witch wasn't there, then we would have."

"Oh? Arisa didn't mention anyone else being there. Only that you two came in and…..couldn't be entertained. If you know what I mean."

The young princes mouths both dropped open, and they stared at their father. "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! A big star like me has no problem with things like that."

"I must agree with him, Father. We never got the chance to…..shine the crown jewels."

"Well I was wondering, you two are a little young to have _that_ problem." The king shrugged. "Anywho, I already sent Kid's servants off to get the top girls from Chupa Cabra's. So, it looks like your getting the gift regardless of the reason."

"Wonderful….." Kid rubbed his temples. "I'm going after them, try and fix this mess."

"But why?" The king cocked his head to the side as he watched his eldest son walk from the room.

"Sis..where are we going again?" Kid's youngest servant, a bubbly girl by the name of Patty asked.

"To get the princes their whores." Liz replied, she was the older of the two.

"A horse?!" Patty clapped her hands together, squealing happily. "I hope it's pink!"

"Not a horse….a whore! A prostitute, hooker, working girl."

"Oh…well, I guess that makes more sense. They do have plenty of horses." She paused, thinking hard. "But not a pink one. Ooooo…..big sis, we should get them one!"

"We are not buying them a pink horse."

"Spoil sport." She pouted and looked away. "I bet they would like it."

"It doesn't matter, we were sent to buy prostitutes so that's what they are getting."

"Patty! Liz! Wait for me!" Kid called, running up behind them.

"Your highness?"

"Wait….I'm going…with you!" He stopped next to them, and put he hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"But why, your majesty?" Liz asked, a little confused.

"This whole idea is ridiculous. We don't need a harem." He paused. "Well BlackStar might, but I certainly don't."

"So are you stopping us, milord?"

"No, just tagging along. Trying to figure out how best to correct this mistake my Father made."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Although Liz and Patty had worked with Kid for most of their life, he was still their master. He might have considered them friends, but they saw him as their employer. So most of their personal interactions were awkward, to say the least. They were very kind to him, respected him a great deal, and were fiercely loyal. But they could never cross the boundary into friendship.

The trio made their way to the brothel, and Patty squealed with joy when she saw the hearts on the sign. When they entered, her eyes went wide was she saw all the pink.

"So we are getting Lord Kid a pink horse." She whispered to her sister, giggling wildly.

The front entryway was a buzz with excitement. Since Lady Medusa wasn't there, the girls could mill around attending to their customers without fear of being killed. Risa and Arisa, whom would usually greet the patrons walking in, were busy with their own customers so that duty fell upon a newer employee.

"Hello and welcome to Chupa Cabra's, my name is Tsubaki." A tall young woman called from across the room. She was sweeping so her back was turned to them, her long ponytail swaying back and forth. "How may I be of service?"

"We have a meeting with Mr. Mosquito."

"You must be the Thompson sisters." She turned around, smiling brilliantly at them. "He's expecting you." She paused as she saw Kid standing with them. "Oh, I didn't know there was a third person."

"I'm a butler at the castle. Just want to keep Lord Kid's servants safe. There was an incident earlier." He replied, thinking on his feet. He didn't want to cause any undue attention, since he was the cause of the incident he mentioned.

"Ah I see. Well can't be to careful now can we?" she giggled, and leaned her broom against the wall. "I will go get him for you. Crona? Can you show our guests to Master Mosquito's private office?"

"Yes ma'am. P-please….follow me." He bowed, and when he stood he instantly recognized the prince. "You're…."

"Sid, Sid Barrett. Butler to the house of Death." He shook his head slightly at the now blushing young man before him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh….well Sid….right this way please."

Once they were safely in the hall, and away from the other patrons Kid sighed heavily. "I'm sorry to have to lie to you Crona. But I didn't want them knowing it was me."

"With the problems milord caused, it's probably a good thing to have a different name. But Sid? Why him."

"Sid sounds like Kid. Hehe it rhymes" Patty giggled.

"That it does." Kid replied. "Crona, please don't tell Mosquito who I am. I don't want a repeat of earlier."

"I-I won't." He looked down at his hands, blushing a little more. "Sh-should I call you Sid then?"

"Yes please." Kid smiled, and walked into the large meeting room. The trio took a seat in a large leather sofa on one end of the room, while Crona stood nervously next to it. On the other end of the room stood a large dark oak desk, next to a second door.

"Master Mosquito will be entering through that door; don't talk to him unless he talks to you first. Uhh…what else." He fidgeted. "Maka told me so many things, I can't remember."

"It's alright, I'm sure we can handle it." Kid touched his arm lightly. "I've been in tough negotiations before."

A few minutes later the panderer himself entered, just as Crona said he would. He was a short and stocky man, not much taller then a child. On his head he wore a large black top hat that covered the majority of his face. But his most dominate feature was his long nose. As he sat in his chair and leaned forward, his nose came to the middle of the desk.

"You must be Lord Death's representatives. I am Mosquito, it's a pleasure." He grinned. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Of course. His highness has sent us to procure a few of your girls for his….. 'private collection.' And to also repay you for the problems his sons caused this morning."

"He wishes to buy my girls? He should know they don't come cheap."

"I assure you he is well aware of this, and is willing to bargain with you."

"There is no bargaining for my ladies. They each have a price, but I won't budge."

"That is regrettable." Kid leaned back, a worried look on his face. "Because he informed me that the alternative is to have you close up shop."

"Oh now I can't have that. Lady Arachne would be furious." He leaned forward into his hands, his eyes narrowing a bit. "So what does His Royal Majesty propose?"

"Four girls, two for each son." Liz chimed in. "And he is willing to pay 160,000 gold for each girl."

"I'd give you Crona for 160,000. My girls are worth much more then that."

"B-but sir…." Crona stammered.

"We'll take her." Patty giggled. "She has pretty hair."

"Wonderful. Any others you have an eye on?"

"The pretty one that was sweeping, she looked like Master BlackStar's type." Liz whispered to Kid.

"Tsubaki. How much for her."

"She's only a servant. She won't be much use in a harem."

"That would be Lord Death's decision, not yours." Kid looked over to Crona, who was frown deeply. He looked to be on the verge of tears. "And Maka."

"Maka isn't for sale." Mosquito's eye's narrowed further. "And 250,000 for Tsubaki."

"Then I'll take Blair."

"Also not for sale."

"Lord Death will be displeased that you're being so difficult." Kid shook his head. "Such a pity. Well, let's go ladies. He doesn't seem to be willing to negotiate."

"Fine…you can have Maka for 300,000. But not Blair. She's my most requested call girl."

"If you were willing to part with her, how much would it take?"

"More then your King has."

Kid leaned forward, looking at the short man with intense eyes. "Try me."

The agreement that Kid and Mosquito came up with was ultimately not liked by the king. He didn't expect to pay such an exorbitant amount, but he figured this was a ploy by his eldest son to keep him from agreeing.

"That Mosquito sure drives a bargain." Lord Death laughed, clapping his hands together. "Lady Marie, tell him we have a deal. Kid will be by tomorrow to pick them up."

"But Father!" He stammered as the king's servant bowed and did as she was asked.

"You are the one that got such a great price for them. So, you should be the one to escort them."

"Yes sir." He bowed, and left hanging his head.

He walked down that long corridor that opened onto the left courtyard. The prince's rooms were just on the other side, to the west. But he wasn't heading there. Instead he made his way back into the city. _This is a bad idea I just know it_ he thought to himself._ BlackStar is never going to leave his room._ He sighed and looked at the lights of the city. _But at least we're getting the girls out of that place. Château Potence is better then a run down brothel_. He stopped, noticing that he was standing in front of the very place he was talking about. _Great, how did I end up here?_ He shrugged, and went inside, figuring that since he was here he might as well.

Risa greeted him when he entered, and ushered him into a private room down the hall. A few minutes after he was seated, Tsubaki came in.

"Why hello Master Sid, how are you?"

"Doing well, I suppose."

"I look forward to working with you. But I'm unsure what is going to be expected of me. The only things I do here is clean and serve drinks." She said, placing a large bottle of sake on the stand beside Kid. She poured some in a glass for him, and then sat beside him on the bed. "Do you think they will expect me to….perform?"

"BlackStar might, but only because he's a pervert. If it has boobs he thinks it wants him." He downs the drink and motioned for another.

"He sounds like an interesting guy." She giggled. "Is he going to be my master?"

"Perhaps, depends on what Lord Death says. But you do seem like his type."

"And what's your type?"

Kid shrugged, taking another shot of the sake. "I don't really have one. There hasn't been a woman that has caught my eye."

"Oh, well that's no good." she frowned and stood. "Want me to send someone in here to attend to you?"

"Sure." He looked over to the now half empty bottle. "Send in that Crona girl. She seemed nice."

"As you wish." And with a courteous bow, she left him.

A few minutes later Kid heard two people talking just outside the door. The first person was Crona, but the other he didn't recognize. It seemed like Crona was nervous, and unsure as to what to do. The other person, whom Kid assumed was Maka, was trying to give him pointers. Kid laughed to himself, thinking that Crona's inexperience was cute. He had no intention on doing anything along those lines, he only wanted some company.

Crona burst through the door, and it was quickly closed behind him. For a few seconds he just stood there, his face a deep red, and stared at his feet. He was wearing thigh high stockings, and a short dress. Both were a bright pink, with black lace trim. Kid thought he looked stunning. "H-hello, Master Kid. How may I best s-s-serve you." He curtsied.

"You can drop the formalities." Kid patted the bed next to him. "Come, have a seat."

"As you w-wish, sir." He slowly walked over and sat beside him, fidgeting with the bottom of his skirt.

"There is no need to be so nervous."

"Of course…sir."

"Kid. Just call me Kid." He laid back, and looked at the ceiling. "I hate when people call me by a title."

"Ok…Kid." Crona crawled over and sat next to him, sitting with his feet under his butt. "So, what would you….like….me…."

"Nothing really. I just didn't want to be in here alone."

"You don't want me to…." His eyes looked at Kids lap, then quickly away as his blush deepened.

"No." Kid chuckled. "I'm not a big fan of forcing people to be with me. I'd much rather it be willing."

"So, you just want to talk?"

"Unless you object."

"Not at all." Crona giggled. No one had ever wanted to listen to him before, so this was completely new to him. He was happy he didn't have to perform, but at the same time he was unsure as to how to carry on a conversation. Although it did seem easier then what Maka had described.

The talked and drank for the majority of the night. They discussed everything; the city, both of their homes and parents, politics, the weather, you name it. Kid enjoyed listening to Crona voice, and the way his face lit up when he laughed. And Crona liked that someone listened to him, even if it was faked as he thought it was. As the night turned into morning, Kid found himself wishing it didn't have to end.

"Crona, this has been….amazing. I don't think I've ever talked to someone like this before."

"Not even with Liz or Patty?"

"No. The longest we've talked is probably an hour." He smiled.

"That's terrible. You have people in your life that care."

"They only care because I pay them to. If they had a choice, they wouldn't speak to me the little that they do."

"Oh I doubt that." He giggled.

"You'll see. Once you come to the castle, you'll see me the way they do. The only reason you're talking to me now is because you have to."

"That's not true, Kid." He lifted Kid's chin, and as Kid's eyes met his he blushed deeply. "I enjoyed tonight. A lot."

"You aren't just humoring me?"

Crona shook his head. "Not at all."

Kid smiled, and leaned forward kissing Crona softly on the lips. Never before had he been attracted to someone, the he was now. He didn't care if it was just the sake making Crona seem genuine. All he knew was that in this moment he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Crona kissed him back, a little hesitantly. This was his first kiss and he wasn't certain what he should do. So he just sort of sat there letting Kid do as he pleased, his eyes wide open in astonishment.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked, pulling back after he sensed the others hesitation.

"It isn't that." He blushed, looking down at his hands.

"It was to fast, huh. I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize. It's just that." he sighed. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"And you shouldn't have to." Kid lifted his chin, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "No one should force you to do anything."

"Kid…." He smiled and nearly tackled him to the bed, kissing him deeply.

Although he couldn't get away, not that he truly wanted to, Kid squirmed pulling back slightly. "Whoa. What are you…" and before he could finish the sentence he was kissed again.

Many things were running through Crona's mind. The loudest of which was 'what is going on!' Maka had given him a few tips, and those were circulating as well. He didn't understand why he was now on top of the man who would become him master, but at the same time he didn't really mind. This man was kind, and seemed to care about him. No one had ever bothered with him before, no one wanted to hear his thoughts or cared that he didn't want something. Whether Kid was being honest or manipulative, as Lady Medusa always was, he didn't know. And yet again, he didn't mind either way.

Kid wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted Crona, but he didn't know if that feeling was mutual. And he wouldn't force him into anything. While that might sound hypocritical, since he did just purchase the young man, he had no intention of coercing intimacy. If it wasn't honest, he didn't want it.

The two laid there, Crona straddling his master and kissing him passionately, for quite some time. They struggled for dominance, a fight they personified with their tongues, Kid eventually becoming the victor. He wrapped his arms around Crona's waist and pulled him down. At first he thought he felt something hard against his stomach, but he quickly tossed the notion away. Now please keep in mind Kid believes he has just purchased four _female_ slaves, so this predominant bump was a little out of place. He paid it no mind, for he honestly believed it was a woman on top of him.

The tips that Maka gave Crona were more like a checklist of things to do. And while he was uneasy, and very unsure of himself, he decided that he was going to at least give it a try. Perhaps it was all the sake he drank, but this was something he wanted to do.

_Ok, first thing: his chest_ Crona thought to himself, glancing down at the white shirt the prince still wore. _But how do I get it off? Do I kiss that instead? Maka didn't tell me how to handle this._ He danced his fingers down Kids' chest, and once they reached the top of his pants Kid's hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Wait. You don't have to do this."

"I know." He smiled, and pulled his hand away. "I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He leaned forward, kissing Kid's lips again while sliding his shirt up to his neck. In a single fluid motion it was off, and quickly tossed aside.

Kid laid back down, resting his head on one of the pink heart pillows that lined the bed. He glanced down at Crona as he made his way down his now bare chest. With a sharp inhale, he arched his back. The way he hesitated with each kiss, not sure where to go next made Kid even more excited. He wondered if anyone else had been on the receiving end of those kisses.

He reached Kid's pants, and with shaking hands unbuckled the prince's belt, sliding it off and tossing it next to the shirt. _Now the pants. First the belt, then the button, then the zipper. Oh but first I have to…._ He thought and nipped at the lower part of Kid's stomach, causing him to moan slightly. _Wow...It's just as she said he blushed. I hope the rest is as well._ Although he fumbled with them, Crona got the pants off with ease. The sight of Kid laying there, now wearing only a pair of black boxers made him feel more willing to continue. However it wasn't the only thing he was feeling. The other was not something he could describe. It was painful, like a throbbing sensation. Yet it made him moan as well, and he enjoyed it a great deal.

He ran his hands lightly up Kid's thighs, smiling when he noticed the shiver that ran through them. _She didn't mention that reaction. Does it mean the same thing? I hope so._ He lightly pulled on the leg of the boxers, and they slid off with ease. _So that's what it looks like on other people,_ he thought blushing deeply_.But it's bigger then mine. Will it fit?_ His face grew redder at this thought and he moved back slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no." He leaned forward, licking the tip of the princes member lightly. _Why is it so hard? Mine never gets like this._ He licked down to the base, just as Maka said he should, and then back up again._ I hope he likes it, if he doesn't then what will I…_

Kid moaned, interrupting Crona's thought and reached down with one hand, running it through his pink hair. As he slowly took Kid into his mouth, he was surprised to find that he was moaning as well._ Am I supposed to be enjoying it as well?_ He closed his eyes. _She didn't mention that, but….I…_

"Crona…." Kid whispered breathlessly, his back arching a bit more. "That feels…"

Although he had a little more experience then his counterpart, Kid was still very new to this. Only a few times was he in the position he was now. Each time was good, or so he thought, but this was different. This time it was amazing. It could have been the sake, or the fact that Crona had never been with anyone else. But Kid felt like he was in heaven.

_Why is he moving so much. Am I doing this wrong?_ Crona worried, pulling back and taking the prince's member into his hand._ It's not as hard as it looks. It's firm, yet..spongy. I wonder if mine is like that._ Slowly he slid a hand between his legs and gently touched his own erection, moaning in a mix of surprise and pleasure._ It is….but why? He hasn't touched me._

"Crona, why did you stop?" Kid glanced down, just in time to see Crona begin to pleasure himself. "Found something better to do, I see."

"No!" He cast his blue eyes down in shame.

"I don't blame you, It's something I'd like to do as well."

"Kid!" he blushed, removing his hand and cupping the other with it. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"My….uhhhnnn….deepest apologies." He moaned. "Can you…ah…forgive me?"

"We'll see." He giggled, taking Kid into his mouth again.

"Splendid….mmmmnnnn."

_This is more enjoyable then I thought. But now I want to…_the pink hared boy blushed deeper, moaning around Kid's member. _Is that allowed? I don't know how to deal with this._

"Oh god, Crona." Kid called out, bucking his hips forward. "Hhhhhmmmmnnn."

_Don't act like that!_ he thought, moaning in return._ I won't be able to take it._

"You're…really good at this." He gasped, reaching up to grab the headboard.

Shut up! Crona took Kid in deeper, wrapping his fingers around his own throbbing erection. You're making me want to do things to myself.

"A little to good….Ahhnn…oh I want to be inside you."

_How do I explain this? _Crona's mind screamed. As much as he wanted that, to feel Kid's length inside him, he knew it would only cause undo problems. If Kid knew it was a man making him fee the way he did, surely he wouldn't be happy. Or so Crona thought. "Next time Master Kid."

"Then at least let my pleasure you. I shouldn't be the only one enjoying this."

_Think fast Crona….what would Maka say?_ "Why don't I do that myself, so you can watch?

"Mmmmm…I like that idea as well." But he wasn't looking. His head was thrown back, a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

_Crap, now what do I do?_ He began stroking himself lightly, moaning as he did so. _He can't see much from that angle, right? So maybe I can._

The sound of Crona's pleasure filled sighs, barely above a whisper, sent a chill up Kid's spine. He thrust hips forward again, moving slightly deeper.

"Crona, I…" he gasped, his back arching more. The grip he held on the headboard was strong, and as he moved it did as well. With every arch and jerk of his body it would hit the wall. It seemed as though the two were competing for loudness.

Crona, not to be outdone, was matching Kid's cries with his own. Never before had he tried pleasuring himself, so he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. But he was enjoying it immensely. And it seemed that the more he enjoyed it, the more Kid did as well.

Try as he might, Kid couldn't get a good view of what Crona was doing. Every time he would move, the other would follow. This frustrated him a great deal, yet at the same time he didn't really mind. He could tell that Crona was enjoying it as much as he was, and that was all that mattered to him.

Almost to his limit the prince kept thrusting forward, moaning loudly. The speed at which he shook the headboard increased, as did the frequency of his cries. Crona to was reaching the point of no return, but he was more afraid of what would happen then he was anticipating the release he was going to feel. What would happen if I do? Doesn't it get everywhere, that's what Maka said? He moaned again, quickening his strokes. How would I explain that? I can't pass it off as his can I?

"Crona…..I can't…..I can't…." Kid arched hard again, pulling out slightly just as his orgasm hit. As he let the sensation wash over him, enjoying every moment of it, his warm semen flowed out. Most of it went into Crona's eagerly awaiting mouth, but since Kid pulled back at the last moment a fair amount also went onto his face and chest. This was more then the poor pink haired boy could take, and for the first time he experienced his own orgasm. He tried to take in as much as he could, but there was too much for him to handle. It spilled out onto his lips and chin.

Crona sat there for a moment, watching as Kid tried to catch his breath. And when the prince finally looked down at the boy, now covered in a mixture of semen and sweat, a final moan escaped him.

"Was that to your enjoyment?" Crona asked shyly, crawling up beside his would be master.

"Very much so." He smiled, slipping an arm around the boy. "But more importantly was it to yours."

"Um….." he blushed deeply, trying to hide his still raging hard on. "It certainly was a first for me."

"You should go clean yourself up."

"O-oh?"

"I like the look, but you seem a little uncomfortable."

"Then I bid you good night, Master Kid." He bowed slightly before getting up.

"Crona," He called, just as Crona reached the door. "Will you come back afterwards? Stay with me tonight?"

"If that is what you wish, sir." He smiled brightly before slipping out the door


	4. Chapter 4

"Pops, why did you send the symmetry nut after the women and not me?" BlackStar burst into the kinds chambers.

"I don't get a 'good morning' or 'how did you sleep.' What type of son did I raise?"

"A star!" he threw himself on the chair to the left of his father's. "But why not send me?"

"Because I want them to get here in one piece…and not six hours late."

"I would protect them."

"But who would protect them from you?" The king asked, and his son gave no response. "Exactly my point. Your brother would never do anything like that. So they are safer with him."

"There is something wrong with Kid. Being surrounded by beautiful women and not wanting to screw them all. Are you sure he isn't…..you know…."

"I don't think Kid is one way or another. The only thing he's attracted to is symmetry."

"How far does that obsession go? I mean does he…..do things…..to the thought of symmetry?"

"Oh god, how should I know?!" The king yelled. "I don't watch you boys that closely."

"But you wonder don't you?"

"Well now I do. But only because you brought it up."

"Hahaha, Pop's you're too funny."

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt." A small voice called from across the room. "But Lord Kid has returned."

"That you Lady Marie. Please send him in."

"So he's back. I hope he didn't pick ugly ones, all symmetrical and weird looking." BlackStar rolled his eyes, flinging his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Now son, don't act like that. I bet they are beautiful." He waved towards the door. "Bring them in."

In a single file line the women came in, followed by Kid. They were each dressed in their finest outfit, trying their best to impress the prince. Crona was the only exception. He only owned a long black robe, which covered every inch of his body. With his eyes cast down, he stood behind Maka.

"Father I present to you Blair, Tsubaki, Maka and Crona; the finest ladies Chupa Cabra's has to offer."

"I'll be the judge of that, bro. With how many times I've been there." BlackStar scoffed, turning to face the line of women that were presented to him. "Blair certainly is. But the others?" He looked each of them up and down, starting with Crona. "She's ok, nothing special. And the pigtails on that one have to go." He stopped once he saw Tsubaki. "Now that one…"

"They have names, brother. She is Tsubaki."

"She's…..a star."

"That's a good thing." Kid whispered to the blushing young woman in question.

"I'm glad you find me fitting, Lord BlackStar." She curtsied.

"Lord BlackStar, I like the way that sounds." He smiled, jumping up from the chair. "Well, I have my girl. Thanks pops." He ran over to Tsubaki, took her hand and dashed from the room leaving behind him only her giggles.

"But what about the others, son?"

"If it pleases you Father, I would like to take Crona." Kid blushed slightly looking at his hands.

"Really?" Lord Death cocked his head to the side. "She's so asymmetrical."

"This is true, but we've…" he blushed a little deeper. "Talked. And I feel a connection with her."

"Well, if that is your wish. She is yours. But take the symmetrical one as well, to counterbalance it." He nodded his head towards Maka. "Kid is your new master, so please do your best to please him."

"Yes my King." Maka bowed, taking Crona's shaking hand and leading him from the room.

"And as for me, my lord?" Blair purred.

"Well you will be BlackStar's. Not that I can see much use for you there."

"My talents shouldn't be wasted on a boy. Perhaps you could find use for me?"

"This is your room." Kid announced, opening the large oak door that led to Maka and Crona's new home. "There is an adjacent door that leads to my private quarters. Feel free to come and go as you please."

"Thank you Lord Kid." Maka bowed.

"Please, just call me Kid."

"He hates titles." Crona whispered, beaming slightly.

"Kid then. I look forward to serving you."

"It's not like that, my dear Maka. You don't have to do anything you don't wish to. That is why you are free to roam as you see fit." He looked down at his watch. "Dinner is usually served at seven in the main hall, would you do the honor of joining me?"

"As you wish, mi'lord."

"Splendid. Now I bid you ladies adieu." He bowed, and left leaving the two alone in their gilded cage.

With their master gone the pair looked around their new room. It was large; the entire brothel could fit inside. There were two beds, both a dark mahogany with large wardrobes to match. Everything was arranged symmetrically, and it gave the appearance that it was two separate rooms.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Certainly better then what we had at the brothel." Crona replied, looking around the room in mixture of shock and awe.

"We have our own beds, but they are big enough for four of us to fit!" Maka flopped back on hers.

"I wonder how big Kid's must be." He blushed, smiling slightly.

"You'll find out soon enough, I can guarantee it."

"No! He's not like that."

"Oh that's right, you two already 'talked.' "

"Y-yes….we did." His blush deepened.

"How was it?"

"Like a conversation."

"It had to be better then that. He's a prince!"

"A conversation is a conversation. Doesn't matter who you're talking with."

"There were sounds coming from that room, but it wasn't talking."

"Maka!"

"What? It's true."

"You don't have to say it like that." He picked up a pillow and buried his face in it.

"So how was he?"

"I-I wouldn't know."

"But you spent the night with him; surely you had sex with him."

"Well…..not exactly." He replied, and Maka only stared at him blankly. "But we did….I mean…..I did….."

"You gave him a blow job?!"

"You make it sound so dirty."

"Well it sort of is. I mean you're putting your mouth on his …"

"I know that!" He interrupted.

"So…." She turned over and lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Errmm…"

"You did!" She giggled wildly. "Did he?"

"I…uh…think so. He didn't say whether he did or not."

"That should have been obvious, Crona. Did he come or not?"

"What does that mean?" He tilted his head innocently.

"Did stuff come out of his penis when you were done?"

"Yes, a lot of it; got all over me."

"Wow, you did a good job then."

"Maka, d-don't say that."

"Didn't think you had it in you, Crona. Well done."

"B-but I didn't really do anything."

"Apparently you did."

"I just did what you told me to do." He paused. "But I also…..did something else."

"To Master Kid?"

"Well….not exactly. It was..." He paused again. "To myself."

"Crona!" She laughed. "You didn't!"

"I knew I shouldn't have. It's going to get me into trouble isn't it?"

"No! That's a good thing. Wait…did he watch?"

"Kind of. I was below him, so he could only tell what I was doing."

"He didn't see," she glanced at Crona's lap. "your 'tools of the trade'?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, I'm not sure how thrilled he'd be to find out you're a guy."

"Will he….kill me?"

"It's a possibility." She looked at his face just in time to see the dread that filled it. "Oh but I doubt he will. He's a nice guy right?"

"Very nice." He smiled, hugging the pillow tight. "And charming. We talked for most of the night. Well, I talked. He listened."

"He sounds caring."

"Oh he is! He said he'd never ask us to do something we aren't comfortable with. He even tried to stop me when I went to…..do things to him"

"Why'd he do that? Seems strange to me."

"Because he didn't want to force me into anything." He sighed. "Oh Maka, Master Kid is wonderful."

"I see that." She laughed. "You sure you aren't falling for him?"

"Falling? No I'm sitting."

"That's not what I mean. You're falling in love with him."

"N-no I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that honey, but you can't lie to me. Ol' Maka has seen this before." She glanced at the clock. "We better start getting ready; don't want to be late for your 'Prince Charming.'"

The dining room, like every other room at Château Potence, was large and beautifully decorated. There was a large oak table that stretched most of the length of the main hall, and it was lined with matching chairs on each side. BlackStar very seldom ate with his family, and the King would only make an appearance once in a great while. Kid was accustomed to eating by himself, or with a servant or two, so most of those chairs remained unused.

Tonight was the same as the others. Kid sat in the center chair at one end, looking down the large empty table. Yumi, the main chef, would bring him his perfectly plated meal and then leave him alone in the silence. He thanked the chef, as he did every other night, and checked his watch. 6:58, a few minutes early but he didn't mind.

He picked up his fork and poked at the dinner he was served. Blackened chicken with a mango salsa reduction, his favorite. Yet he didn't feel much like eating. He had hoped he wouldn't he eating alone again. Any company would be fine with him, as long as it wasn't the cobwebs that hung in the corners.

Tiny foot steps and the sound of a young woman giggling made him look up, but he didn't see anyone. Must be an echo from another wing of the castle he thought, placing his fork back on the table.

"Sorry we're late, Master." Maka curtsied, still giggling slightly. "But Crona here could decide which dress to wear."

"They were to your liking?" He looked over, but could only see Maka. A slight frown touched his lips.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they are to nice for mere slaves such as us." She walked the long distance and sat to the princes right. "We aren't exactly used to things like this."

"Well, you are part of the kings court now. You should be treated as any other courtier would." His frown deepened. "Is Crona going to be joining us?"

"Yes." She giggled. "Once she's done making herself suitable for an audience with the prince."

"She was fine in what she had on." He took a bite, blushing slightly.

"You know she's really taken a liking to you. In fact, she couldn't stop talking about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Very good. And rather detailed."

"D-detailed? How detailed?"

"The things you talked about, and how caring you were. No one has taken Crona's thoughts into consideration before, so it caught her off guard."

"She didn't talk about….what we did?"

"Not really, but I have a few ideas." She replied, nodding towards Yumi as she served the meal. "It's sort of what we are hired to do."

"You have a point I suppose."

"You're so shy. It's cute." She took a bite. "But you really shouldn't be."

"Forgive me, I'm just not used to talking about things like that openly."

"Well, it's how I make a living. So it's normal."

"My brother is more accustomed to this sort of thing. I'm more reserved then he is."

"I've noticed. You two really are different."

"Yes. You know the saying "good twin and bad twin", that certainly describes us."

"And which are you, Master Kid?"

"I'd say the good one." Crona replied from across the room. "Master BlackStar is much louder."

"I'm glad you could join us." Kid's face lit up when he saw Crona standing there, and a smile spread across his face.

"Mi'lord asked me to accompany him, so that is what I shall do." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Oh yea now I curtsey."

"You don't have to say that part." Maka mumbled.

Crona walked over and sat on the opposite side of Maka, an attempt to preserve his master's precious symmetry. Yumi served the meal, which he only slightly poked at. He wasn't used to such lavish food; Lady Medusa gave him a gruel that could only partial pass as edible and the meals at the brothel weren't much better.

The trio made small talk, and Maka got to see what Crona had mentioned earlier. To her it seemed as though Kid longed for companionship and friendship more then he did a sexual partner. He was interested in talking with them, and this struck her as odd. For many years she'd worked at Chupa Cabra's and not once did a man want to talk. They always had something else in mind. Was Kid trying to seduce them, or was he genuine? For Crona's sake she hoped it was the later. She smiled and left the two alone, it had been a long day and she wanted to try out that large bed of hers.

After they finished their meals Kid walked Crona back to their quarters. But he also wanted to show his new house guest the west wing, which belonged to him. The pair walked down the large main hall that leads to the wing in question and Crona marveled at the beautiful rose bushes that were just outside the window.

"Those were my mothers, before she passed. Spirit maintains them now." Kid said, his eyes remaining on the hall before him.

"They're very beautiful. He does a great job."

"That he does. But you should have seen them while Mother was alive." He smiled at the memory. "Brother and I would play for hours while she pruned them."

"And the Lord King?"

"He was usually in the throne room with his advisors, where he usually is."

"I'm sorry to bring up such a sad memory."

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've grown used to it." He turned to Crona and smiled.

"How did your mother die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"When brother and I were five she grew gravely ill. Within six months she was gone."

"I'm so sorry."

"Up until her last day she pruned those roses. Even when she barely had the strength to stand she would make sure they were taken care of."

"She sounds like a wonderful women."

"She truly was. I wish you could have met her." Kid blushed slightly. "You would have liked her."

"If she's anything like you, I know I would." He looked down at his hands as Kid's blush deepened.

They arrived at the princes room, and entered. Crona had every intention of going straight to sleep, but Maka was snoring so loud that this was next to impossible.

Kid was sitting on his bed, which was almost twice the size of Crona's, reading silently.

"Master Kid, is it alright if I sit with you?"

"By all means." He replied, not looking up. "Can't sleep I take it?"

"No. This has been a very interesting day, so it's kind of hard." He replied, barely audible over Maka's snore. "And then there's that."

"She must have had quite the day as well."

"Master Kid, may I ask you something? Where is Lord BlackStar."

"He has his own wing, just opposite mine."

"So I won't see much of Tsubaki will I?"

"You're free to venture over there whenever you please. You have no restrictions." He placed his book on his lap and smiled. Just then a few strange noises came from the wall behind him. "Crona, do you hear that?"

"Hear what Mi'lord?" He asked in a hushed voice, trying to hear it as well.

"Moaning….from the next room."

"M-moaing?"

"Yes….listen." He got on his knees and put an ear to the wall. There was no mistaking it. That was moaning he heard. "BlackStar must have brought Tsubaki over here.

"A-are you sure?" Crona did the same, and sure enough he heard it as well. And it sounded like Tsubaki was ok with the princes decision to take her as his own. "Wow….she's uh…."

"Oh BlackStar!" she yelled.

"Brother, keep it down over there!" Kid pounded on the wall, but the only response he got was more of Tusbaki's pleasure filled cries.


	5. Chapter 5

"M-master Kid, should we go over there and stop them?"

"That would be a bad idea. BlackStar would have my head for interrupting them." Kid sat back down after hitting the wall one last time. "Just try to ignore it."

"That's easier said then done." Crona gulped hard, sitting on his feet. "They are awfully loud."

"No Tusbaki is. Luckily I can't hear BlackStar."

"That would be awkward for mi'lord."

The moans and gasps from the other side of the wall grew louder and louder, and within a few minutes Kid could barely focus on his book. He kept looking over to Crona, who was blushing deeply while messing with the bottom of his long nightshirt. Although he knew it was wrong, that was his brother and his mistress after all, Kid couldn't help but get turned on. He wondered what Crona's moans would sound like.

"Something w-wrong mi'lord?"

"Not at all." Kid blushed and turned away. "Just trying to focus is all."

"Is it a very interesting book?"

"For the most part."

Tsbuaki's moans grew even louder, causing the wall to shake slightly.

"Really, does he have to do that in _my _wing?! Show some respect BlackStar!" He banged the wall again.

"Shut up Kid! Go get laid or something."

"Wow….I think Master BlackStar is none to pleased." Crona blushed and looked down again. "Hopefully they will stop soon. I'm not sure I can deal with it."

Twenty or so minutes later the 'noise' died down, and Kid could finally pay attention to his book. But his mind was else where. Crona had made his way over to Kid's side and was leaning against him. The prince looked down at the near sleeping Crona and gulped hard. His mind was still filled with the thoughts of making the other cry out in the same way, and it took almost all his will power to not ravish the young servant in his sleep.

He looked away, trying to clear his mind of these thoughts. But his arm snuck around the sleeping boy, and rubbed his shoulder lightly._Her skin is so soft, _he thought to himself. _Makes sense, a woman as beautiful as she is must have soft skin. _he turned and looked at Crona again, fixating on his light pink lips. They were slightly parted, and he breathed softly in his sleep. _One kiss, surely she won't notice or mind. _He shook his head. _No, that's taking advantage of the situation._

"M-master Kid." He muttered, still sleeping.

Kid's eyes went wide. _Is she . . . dreaming of me? _He leaned forward and kissed Crona's lips lightly. Instinctively Crona kissed back, although he was still very much asleep. His body seemed to react to Kid's touch. But if he were awake, he would have responded in much the same manner.

_Oh Crona. _He kissed his servant a little deeper, pulling him closer into his chest. A light moan escaped the still sleeping man, and he snaked his arms the prince's waist. _This is wrong, she's sleeping. _Crona drew him closer, rolling slightly onto his side so that it was easier for the pair to kiss and seemingly responding to Kid's inner thoughts. _But I can't pull away. I want her. . . _He gently slid his tongue into the others mouth, moaning lightly as he did so.

_Master Kid . . . please . . . _Crona dreamed pleasantly. He didn't know that the thoughts he had were playing out in reality. However if he did he probably wouldn't have been able to deal with it. _I. . . . I . . . _ "Hmmm."

_Is she still asleep? There's no way if she's reacting to me. _He pulled back and Crona followed, kissing him a second time. _That must mean she wants the same thing. _

_Don't go, stay with me _the servant thought in his dreams. _Master, I want you. _

"Crona." Kid moaned, moving from the boys lips to his neck. _It's alright isn't it? This isn't wrong of me? _

"Master." Crona gasped at the feel of the raven haired boy's soft lips on his neck, his eyes opening slightly. He still thought it was dream, having Kid nipping and sucking on his shoulder the way he was.

_She does want it. So it's alright. _He bit a little hard, moving so that now Crona was lying on the pillows. The servant rubbed his legs back and forth against them selves, causing his already short night shirt to ride up. _Crona, stop that. It's already difficult trying to hold back. _

"M-master Kid." He moaned again, arching his back slightly. His fingertips scratched at Kid's back, causing thin red lines to form on the pale skin.

_Please Crona . . . I can't take much more of this. I am a man after all. _

"I. . . I want you . . . my master." He gasped, dreamily.

Kid placed one hand on the outside of his servant's leg, slowly sliding it up and under the night shirt. When he reached the boys ass he squeezed it gently. _Is all she wearing this shirt? That is surprising. She must have faith in my restraint. _ His hand found it's way to the others inner thigh, and he was more then a little shocked by what he found. _This is . . . a . . . _He smirked and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Kid!" Crona's eyes flew open, realizing this wasn't a dream after all.

"So you're a guy?"

He scooted far away, pulling his shirt down in a vain attempt to cover himself. "Mhmm."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid that mi'lord would have me killed."

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled, moving closer to the now shaking boy.

"You went to a brothel to purchase women for your harem . . . not a man."

"That is an excellent point. But I don't mind."

"You . . . don't?"

"Not in the least. In fact this is a good thing." The prince closed the distance between the two of them and slid his hand once again under the boy's night shirt.

"H-how so?" His eyes closed slowly, inhaling sharply as the princes hand moved up.

"In a sense it preserves our symmetry." Kid leaned close and licked at Crona's exposed collar bone. "And that's very important to me."

"I'm g-glad I can . . . help with that . . . mi'lord." He arched his back slightly, moving so that Kid's hand had more room to travel. "But are you sure . . . about this?"

The prince smiled to himself, wrapping his fingers around the proof of the servant's gender. "Is this answer enough for you?"

"T-that's a pretty good answer."

"But do you need more proof of my willingness?" He began to stroke him lightly.

"Perhaps." He paused, blushing deeply. "If that is what pleases my Master, then it also pleases me."

"So obedient." Kid nipped his neck once more. "And eager to please."

"M-maka taught me well."

"I see that. Would you like me teach you a few things?"

"If it pleases you mi'lord."

"Hmmm excellent." Kid was unsure as to why he was acting the way he was, he didn't have the kind of personality that would usually take charge in a situation like this. Then again, he has never _been _in situation like this. It also surprised him how little he cared about the 'surprise' Crona had for him. As a matter of fact, the thought of his servant being male turned him on more. But he could worry about that, and what it implied, later. Right now he had more important things to attend to.

He pumped a little faster, moaning into Crona's soft pale neck. Small marks began to form where Kid had been kissing, proof that the prince and his servant spent the night together. In the morning, Crona would have to explain this to the others but at the moment the thought was the furthest thing from his mind.

"M-m'lord values symmetry, correct? So perhaps he should . . . do the same to the other side."

"You have a valid point. Thank you." He did as instructed, but not before moving his hand lower and gently inserting a finger into the quivering young man. "Are you cold, love?"

"N-not really." He arched hard, gasping loudly. "Quite the opposite."

"But you're shivering."

"That isn't the r-reason . . . aahnnn. . . I assure you."

"You mean there is another? What ever could it be?" He moved his finger slightly deeper, taking care not to hurt him.

"That should be…apparent." Crona sat up fast, wrapping his arms around the prince's neck. "Kid . . ." He whispered, tangling his fingers in the bottom of the other's hair. His back arched again, causing his chest to press into the Kid's, and gently tugging at the strands around his fingers.

Squirming slightly he moved and began kissing Kid's neck with the same enthusiasm as the prince had. Although he tried to hold them back, loud moans escaped him muffled only slightly by what his lips were attached to. Lustfully he nipped the prince over and over, breathlessly repeating his name.

Crona slid his hands down Kid's back, and tugged at the top his pants. He desperately wanted them gone, but was too timid to say or do anything. Taking the hint, the prince shifted his weight so that his servant could remove them with ease.

"Master, does this please you?" Crona asked, grinding his hips forward into Kid's.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why yes, it does."

"I live to please mi'lord." He purred in the prince's ear. "In every way."

_I wonder if he means that. _He thought, gently inserting a second finger.

"Kid!"

"Something wrong?"

"N-no." His back arched again, and nipped at his master's ear. "A-as long as. . . this is what you wish."

"And if it weren't?"

"Then I would . . . ahhnn . . . have to do whatever it is. O-or allow _you _to." He moaned loudly.

Kid moved his fingers in and out rhythmically, trying to please his lover but not wanting to hurt him. He wanted to take Crona, although part of him wasn't sure if he should. Crona was saying he would do what it took it please the prince, but Kid didn't know if it was out of a sense of duty.

"Master." He moaned again, grinding his hips against the other and whispered in his ear once more. "Tell me what you want."

"You."

They spent the night together, and when morning finally came Kid was pleasantly surprised to find Crona still in his arms. He smiled to himself and kissed the young man gently before slipping out to get ready for his day.

"Oh master Kid?" Blair giggled, slowly opening the princes door. "You awake, or do you need a wake up call?" She looked over to the bed and saw Crona laying there. "What are you doing here?"

He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. The shirt he had on the prior night was now on the floor next to his masters, and the sheet was all he had covering him.

"So _you were _ the one making all that noise last night. Kid has no taste in women." She sauntered over to the bed and sat next to the sleeping pink-haired boy. "But you do have a cute little body, for a flat chested girl." She poked him. "Wakey wakey Cronie."

"Mmmm…Master not again."

"Hmmm?" her ears perked up curiously.

"Four is symmetrical right?" He smiled. "I don't know how to deal with a fifth time."

"Wow…..get it Cronie." She pushed him. Laughing loudly.

"Kid?" He rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly. "B-b-blair! What. . . What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but it seems to be obvious." She laid down, swishing her tail back and forth,

"N-no it isn't."

"And those hickeys got there on their own?"

"There aren't any hickeys" he squealed, pulling the sheet over his head. "Bruises, that's all."

"Perfectly symmetrical bruises given by a prince's mouth perhaps."

"Blair!"

"Oh stop, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You pleased Master Kid right?"

"I t-think so."

"Then be happy." A light shuffle came from the hall and her ears twitched, a sinister smirk appearing on her face. "Cronie which position did he use?"

"W-what?!"

"You know missionary, doggy style, Viennese oyster?"

"The first two . . . I'm not sure what that oyster thing is."

"An advanced move, I doubt you can do it anyway." she scoffed. "Are you sure you pleased him? You aren't that experienced."

"Well….."

"Maybe I should stay with him tonight, so he can see what a real woman is like."

"No!"

"How else will you know for sure Cronie? What are you going to do, ask Master Kid?" she looked to the door just as the man in question walked in.

"Ask me what?" He looked from Blair to a visibly nervous and confused Crona.

"I'll leave you to alone." Blair winked, slinking from the room.

"Going to tell me?" He leaned towards his mirror, buttoning his shirt and muttered to himself. "It isn't symmetrical."

"Oh it was nothing. Just girl talk."

"But you aren't a girl, now are you." He turned and smiled. "Which reminds me, why didn't you tell me about that. Something that. . . big . . . is something a potential employer needs to know."

"I was afraid of your reaction." Crona blushed and looked down. Upon realizing that he was still undressed, he pulled the sheet tighter.

"Yes, the killing you thing. You know Crona, you have me pegged all wrong."

"Maka said you were looking for _women _for your brothel."

"She is correct. But it was for _BlackStar's _harem, not my own. Things like that don't interest me."

"Then why did you purchase so many of us?"

"I couldn't let you stay in a filthy place like that. You deserve much better." He smiled, gently touching Crona's cheek. A slight frown formed as he looked at the clock. "I must be going, Father has requested my presence in his meeting this morning. Perhaps we could finish this conversation over lunch? I know a wonderful little cafe."

"But we aren't allowed out of the castle, mi'lord."

"You're going to disobey your master?" He smiled as his servant shook his head. "That's what I thought." He lifted the boys chin and kissed him gently. "I look forward to it."

The king's meeting room was on the other side of the castle, and in order to get there on time the princes each had to leave fifteen minutes early. A concept neither of them liked. The brothers met at the intersection of their respective halls and walked together.

"Kid, what to you say to joining this star for lunch after pop's 'meeting."

"I'm afraid I already have plans."

"Cancel 'em."

"Can't do that."

"What is more important then eating with your bro huh?" He moved in front of his slightly shorter brother, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"I'm going into the city if you must know." Kid tried to move around him, but his brother had always been the more nimble of the two. "Stop this BlackStar, we aren't children anymore."

"By yourself? That isn't your style."

"I never said I was going to be alone. Crona is coming with me."

"The flat chested pink hair girl? Why?"

"I want to show . . . her . . . a good time."

"Awww you love her." BlackStar teased.

"You are infuriating." Kid covered his eyes as he shook his head. "We're going to be late. Move please."

"Kiddy loves Crona, Kiddy loves Crona."

"Please don't call me that, you know how much I hate it."

"Which is exactly why I do it brother." He stepped aside, bowing dramatically.

"Besides you are jumping to conclusions once again. It's nothing like that, I assure you." He adjusted his tie and opened the dark mahogany doors that lead to the meeting with the grand court. "Father, Advisors. I'm sorry we are late."

The princes meeting was longer then Kid had expected, and he knew that Crona would be arriving at any moment. For the majority of the discussions, especially that of his brother, he had been distracted by the thought of last night.

"Lord Kid, am I boring you?" The king's most trusted advisor and personal physician Dr. Franken Stien asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who failed to respond to him. "Kid?"

"Um…master?" Liz gently poked him. "Dr. Stein is addressing you." She poked him a second time. "Master?"

"Even the golden son seems to get tired of your speeches Stien." BlackStar laughed, slapping his brother back hard. "Wake up Kid, it's almost over."

"Hmm? What?" He blinked.

"I was just explaining to you the kingdoms delicate financial situation."

"And a very enlightening annotation it was. We will certainly take your ideas into consideration."

"I'm sorry, but Lord Kid did you even hear a word I said?" Stien asked

"Of course I did. I wouldn't just pretend I was paying attention."

"Well your brother certainly does."

"Now I'm the smart one, paying attention and stuff." BlackStar laughed.

"Actually I did listen. But many of your facts were off." Kid stood, leaning against the table and from the corner of his eye he could see Crona walk in. He stood with his back against the wall, hiding among the shadows. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the rest of the assembled court, but if you insist on calling me out Dr. Stein I can always correct them."

"That . . isn't necessary mi'lord."

"Wonderful. I have plans and making this meeting run over would ruin them." He bowed politely. "You gentlemen have an excellent afternoon, and I look forward to seeing you next week."

The gathered assembly milled from the room leaving only the brothers and Kid's servants. This was usual protocol, giving the princes a chance to go over the information the court had given them. Kid would do most of the decision making as BlackStar very rarely paid attention during the meetings. But today was different, Kid wasn't going to stick around and argue with his brother. Instead he patted BlackStar's shoulder, nodded to Liz and Patty and exited the chamber, Crona in tow.

Kid wasn't accustomed to traveling into town without BlackStar, so the pair got lost rather quickly. Death City was a multi-leveled maze of back alleys and cross streets. Each was lined with tall apartment buildings making the light very dim. The market section of town was the best lit as it was smack dab in the center of the city. How he managed to get himself this badly lost was beyond Kid but as time began to tick away he knew he had to admit he had no idea where he was going.

"M-master, have we gotten turned around?" Crona asked timidly.

"That obvious huh?"

"Well we seem to have passed the same building five times." He giggled. "I thought princes had a natural sense of direction."

"Hey, if we were at the castle I could tell you exactly where we were." Kid laughed. "This is why I keep BlackStar around. He knows his way around Death City better then I do."

"I can get us to the market. My old home is just around the corner, so I'm used to this part of town."

"You grew up here?"

"Mhmm. In that apartment up there." He pointed to a small window on the top floor of the building just ahead. Unconsciously he had taken then lead, his arm linked in Kid's. "It wasn't very big. Or homey. But it was alright."

"Would you like to visit your family while we are here?" Kid asked, and felt Crona's arm tighten. "I'll take that as a no."

"My mother isn't very pleasant." He frowned.

"She can't be that bad, I mean she raised you didn't she?"

"Lady Medusa is the one that sold me to the brothel. I was a nuisance and no longer of any use to her." He sighed and gripped Kid's arm tightly.

"That's awful. Oh Crona, I'm so sorry."

"It was for the best I suppose. I did get to meet you."

"That's very true. If I ever get to meet this Lady Medusa I'll have to thank her." He nudged Crona lightly and smiled.

"I-it'd be better if you don't get that opportunity."


	7. Chapter 7

They traveled the rest of the way in an awkward silence. Only a few minutes later Crona spotted the first shop of the market district and smiled as he pointed the way. Much like the rest of the city this area was also a jumbled maze of stores and stalls selling a wide array of items. Since Death City housed the king and his court it was more densely populated then the rest of the kingdom. And these people brought exotic wares from each of their respective lands, so one could find just about anything in this large market.

It was bi-leved with the most cost effective items on the lower level and the higher end items on the upper. Kid wasn't used to being on this bottom level, the only time he'd ever ventured here was the time he visited Chupa Cabra's with his brother. But Crona seemed to be very at ease.

"I used to come here all the time with Lady Medusa and Ragnarok." He smiled faintly. "Mother would make me perform while brother would pickpocket the audience."

"This is a good memory?"

"Mhmm. Well, better then most of the ones I have anyway." He led Kid to a small store on the corner. "This was her favorite spot. It had a lot of 'traffic" she said. So we would get more. And over there is where she had me pretend to be hit by a cart to get money from the merchants." Crona ran over, giggling slightly. "I usually messed it up though; I'm not a good actor."

"You did this often?"

"Every week. Lady Medusa said it was my responsibility to proved for the family because I was oldest."

"That's. . . awful."

"Oh but it could have been so much worse. Lady Medusa told me that some boys had to work the ally's at night to make money. I was lucky she never sent me there." He looked down at his feet, kicking at the dirt slightly. "Not that I would have been any good at it. And she did end up selling me"

"I had no idea it was this bad down here." Kid was wandering around looking at the poor beggars. He handed a young girl some gold form his pocket then turned back to Crona. "Dr Stein has expressed concern, but he never said it was like this."

"It's the only thing I've ever known. Maka, Blair, Tsubaki, it was the same for them." Crona walked over and linked his arm in the princes again. "But you saved us from this."

"I wish I could do more." He looked back as they made their way up the stairs to the upper levels. "I'll have to speak with my father about this."

As the couple made their way to the prince's favorite café Crona's brother was working the angles on the lower level. Lady Medusa had already blown through the small amount of money she got for her eldest son a few months ago, and now the job of making money fell to Ragnarok. While he was much more apt for the life of a criminal then his innocent brother, the schemes never worked well for him. The supposed victims never fell for his acts.

Right now he was trying to swindle an old lady out of her money bag, an act that Crona could have pulled off easily. Just bat his big blue puppy-dog eyes and she'd be puddy in his unsuspecting hands. But Ragnarok was much more forceful and his sad eyes were more creepy then innocent.

"But I hurt my leg ya old bitty!" He yelled.

"Oh well in that case my dear sweet child, here." She smiled and pushed him over. "Get lost!"

"Stupid bitch!" He called, getting to his feet. "Didn't want your stupid money anyway." As he dusted off his legs he looked up to the top level and caught a glimpse of Crona's pink hair. "What is that brat doing up there?" And squinted his eyes to get better look. "Who is that with him? I thought he lived at the whore house now."

"Ragnarok what is taking so long?" Medusa appeared from the shadows behind him, obviously not amused. "You should have her purse by now."

"Look up there. Is that Crona?"

"Lack of food is getting to you. There is no way he'd be here." She rolled her eyes. "Let alone on that level. You must be seeing things."

"I'm seeing something alright. Crona and some fancy pants weirdo." He pointed. "Look!"

"Is that. . . it is! Crown Prince Kid." She watched the pair for a few moments, and a devious smile spread across her face. "And he seems to be smitten with my Crona. This may play to my advantage." Kid leaned across the table and kissed Crona lightly. "The prince in love in a male prostitute. I wonder how much the King would pay to keep his son's choices a secret."

A few hours later Kid and Crona returned to the castle. It had been an amazing day for them both, and neither really wanted it to end. They made their way to Kid's private quarters, only to be met in the hall by a visibly upset BlackStar.

"Pops wants to talk to you." He told his elder twin, not even looking in Crona's direction.

"What about?"

"How would I know? He just said to get you to his chambers as soon as you got back." He turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets. "Next time, be more discreet. Remember,_ I'm_ the star.

"BlackStar what are you talking about?" Kid asked, but there was no use. BlackStar was already half way down the hall. And he wouldn't have responded anyway. It wasn't like Kid to spend all day in the city. Or miss having lunch with him. And now there is a rumor that Kid may have fallen for the hired help.

BlackStar sighed and shook his head. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _He thought to himself. _He will never be as big a star as me. _

Kid entered his father's chambers, leaving Crona to wait nervously outside the doors. He didn't know it but his mother was inside as well. Had he know this, his pacing would have been faster.

Medusa explained her 'side'. She painted herself out to be a poor single mother, trying desperately to feed her two growing sons. Life on Death City's streets wasn't easy. But her 'family' managed to make ends meet. Her son decided to go the brothel on his own. If she had known surely she would have stopped him, as any good mother would. And now here she is at Lord Death's throne, hearing that her beloved son is a slave to the prince! Outrageous!

The king rolled his eyes, and leaned against one arm of the chair. Kid stood at his side. "And what part of that did you expect me to believe?"

"I. . . I don't understand what you mean, majesty."

"You and I both know that isn't why you are here. Crona was sold to Risa. An arrangement _you _made." He paused and looked to his son. "And from what I hear, you weren't much of a mother. A slave driver that pandered her children whenever she could."

"With all due respect your grace, you are in position to tell me how to raise my children."

"I'm not?"

"Your son lies to you." She paused, studying the king's face. "Crown Prince Kid was in the city this afternoon."

"His weekly routine. Lunch with his brother at 'Joe's'."

"Aww but you weren't with Prince BlackStar. Were you?"

"Unfortunately my brother had prior commitments. He couldn't attend this week's lunch. Crona was kind enough to accompany me. She honored me with her presence." Kid responded. His voice was more defensive then he had wanted, but this woman was beginning to anger him.

"Again with the lies. Such a rude son." Medusa crossed her arms, smirking. "You were with Crona. But _she_ didn't accompany you."

"You lost me." Lord Death looked to his son. "Do you have any idea what she's going on about?"

"Milord, I have two sons."

"As do I."

"Crona is one of them."

"I know that."

"You are insufferable." She sighed, rubbing her temples slightly. "Crona is my son; he is male."

"Oh!" The king laughed. "You should have just said that! Beating around the bush like that, you really had me going."

"And your son has . . ."

"Well that is what the lad was bought for right? If Kiddo hadn't had sex with him I would have wondered what my investment was for." He looked over to Kid and winked. "I knew Crona was a boy from the moment he walked in. So please Lady Medusa, do you have anything else to say? Something I didn't know."

"Lord Kid obviously cares for the boy."

"Your point?" Kid snapped.

"How will the people take to having a homosexual king on their throne?" Medusa was losing her patience. This wasn't going according to plan.

"I don't plan on dying any time soon. So we'll have to wait and find out now won't we." He leaned forward and smiled. "It's getting late. Marie? Please escort this beautiful lady out. Good night Lady Medusa."

She bowed as politely as she could, but glared at Marie as she passed. Crona was outside the door as she threw it open. "Don't get used to this life of luxury." She hissed. "It will taken just as quickly as it was given."

"L-lady Medusa?" Crona blinked, as he watched his mother disappear down the hall. He peeked his head into the kings chambers.

"Father. . ." Kid stuttered. "Please, let me explain."

"Kiddo. You know how much I care about you, my eldest son." The king sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. "But a scandal like this won't be easily hidden." He paused. "I can't tell you or BlackStar how to live your lives. The choices you make are your own. But you must remember that as heir to the throne your actions affect more then just you."

"I know Father." Kid looked down at his feet. He had his hands behind his back in a sign of respect to his Father. This allowed him to hide the fact that he has clenching them so tightly that he was leaving marks in his palms.

"That said. I'm not going to keep you from the person you love. You said you care about the boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you love him?"

"I. . . uh . . ." Kid stammered.

"It's a simple answer son. Yes or no." Lord Death looked up and winked at Crona, whom he noticed at the door. Putting his son on the spot was wrong, he knew this, but he couldn't help it. Young love was just too precious. "If I ordered him to be returned to his mother. . ."

"You can't do that! The things she would do to him!"

"That doesn't concern you. He's a slave in your home. Nothing more."

"He is more then that!"

"You bought him. He is a piece of property."

"He's a person. A kind, gentle, caring person. Father, you can't send him back to that witch."

"Why not? She claims that he was bought without her permission."

"A lie from an underhanded snake."

"She has legal claim to him."

"As do I!"

"But if she didn't authorize his purchase?"

"That doesn't matter. Crona is mine!" The anger in his voice frightened him. "No one will take him from me."

"But you don't love him." The king couldn't help but smile. As did Crona, who's red face was only barely hidden by the shadows.

"I do love him! Don't make me give him up. Please Father. I beg of you!" A tear fell to the floor. "He's the only person to ever care about me in return. It may not be his true feelings but . . .Please don't take him from me."

"Could you repeat that first part? I don't think I quite got that."

"I love him Father!" Kid finally looked up and saw Crona standing there. "C-crona.?"

"H-hello, Master." He bowed slightly, his face growing ever more crimson.

"Kiddo, I can't believe you fell for that!" Lord Death laughed. "You think I would send this poor boy back to that life? Your feelings not-with-standing, I could never do something like that to an innocent young man."

"Then why make me think you would?"

"I just wanted you to tell him how you feel. Nothing wrong with that."

Time passed fast for the lovers. With Kid's feelings now out in the open their interactions were less strained. Neither could remember a time when they had been happier. As the weeks turned into months Crona could feel himself falling more and more in love with his prince. And Medusa's threat had become a distant memory.

Kid had begun his training to replace his Father as king. This mainly consisted of meetings and bookwork. But needless to say his time with Crona was scarce. They tried to make the best of it when they could see each other, but it was mostly limited to nightly visits.  
This morning Kid woke before his lover, and kissed him gently before slipping out to his weekly meeting. He had to get it over with quickly because he had plans this afternoon. It had been a while since he surprised Crona, and was giddy with excitement. Next to the stack of clothes the servants left for Crona to dress in Kid left a note explaining that they were to meet in the main courtyard at one that afternoon.

When the young man woke a few hours later he was disappointed to see his prince wasn't there. But he had grown used to it in the past few months. _I wonder is his Father needs him again. _he thought to himself as he lazily lifted him self from the large bed he had now began to share with Kid. He skimmed the note, he had grown used to these as well, but this one was different. "Plans this afternoon?" he nearly squeal as he read it. He was instantly filled with excitement, and dashed to the washroom to ready himself for his prince.

"Crona?" Maka asked, peeking her head into the room. She hadn't been in there much since the lovers began seeing each other regularly. But she didn't mind. It gave her more time to read. "Everything ok?"

"Master Kid wants me to join him for lunch!" He giggled from the shower. "Just us two."

"It's been, what three weeks since your last date?"

"Yes! Oh Maka, I'm so excited."

These meetings had become bothersome, and Kid only half paid attention. He found himself glancing at the clock more and more often._Ten thirty. Crona should be waking soon. _He thought to himself tapping his pen on the desk impatiently. BlackStar sat opposite him, and by this time was throwing small balls of paper at Kid. Fed up, and more then a little bored, the prince called out. "Very intriguing Dr. Stein, but I have a pressing matter to attend to." And with a quick bow he exited the hall.

He knew it was early, but he didn't exactly care. All he could think about was Crona and the plans he made for them. In fact he was so excited he made the fifteen minute trip accross the castle in nearly five. Poor Crona, barely out of the shower, was shocked to see him._He's back already?! But it's hardly noon! _he thought as he wrapped a towel himself.

"Crona, are you awake love?" Kid asked, opening the door slightly to peek in. If he were still sleeping, Kid would come back later.  
"Well, I think I'm awake. But I'm not sure. Do _you_ think I am?" He giggled, wrapping his still wet arms around Kid. A smile spread across his face.

"Hmm. That seems debatable to me." He scooped up his lover and carried him to the still messy bed. Hovering slightly over the mound of blankets and pillows he held Crona. "Perhaps we should sleep instead? You look awfully tired."

"Do you want to sleep more?"

"I'd spend all day in bed with you if I could." He paused for a moment, a slight blush touching his cheeks. "That . . . sounded better in my head."

"I'm sure you meant that in the best way possible.

"I have the most honorable of intentions, I assure you." He kissed Crona's cheek, which was now a light pink, then set him down.

"But of course mi 'lord." He bowed teasingly. "Shall I dress so we can leave?"

"You have thirty seconds, or I'm leaving without you." Kid turned and walked outside.

"But master!" he dressed quickly then scurried after him. "Where are you going?"

"If you want to find out, you'll have to follow me."

"Come on Kid. Please tell me. Did I do something to upset you?"

"_Master_ Kid. Don't forget your place." Kid turned to face him, a forced frown on his face. "And close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"Y-yes master." He did as instructed, growing more and more confused by the moment. _Why is Kid acting this way? _he thought.

"Do you remember me telling you about my mother's garden?"

"Yes."

"It was the only good thing about my childhood. My life actually, that is until you came along." He took Crona's hand and lead him to a large open field. Once in place, he moved behind the visibly nervous young man and wrapped his arms lovingly around his waist. "Open your eyes."

"Oh Kid!"

"This is her garden. Or what is left of it."

"It's breathtaking."

"As are you." He smiled to himself and hugged Crona a little tighter. "I come here often to speak to my mother. She may be gone, but I can still feel her presence. This may sound a bit odd, but I wanted you to meet her. . . so to speak."

"I'm sure she isn't gone. Physically her body isn't here. But I can tell her presence lingers here. I don't think she'd be able to leave you. I know I certainly wouldn't." Crona ran his fingers along Kid's arm. "She must have been a wonderful lady."

"She was. You remind me of her in many ways."

"I do? H-how? I-in a good way, right?"

"Of course it is." He laughed. "You share her kindness, and compassion. Also her ability to get a Shingami man to forget himself and fall head over heels."

"I wouldn't say I could do that."

"And her lack of self esteem. Lady Medusa really messed with your head didn't she?"

"She did. It was hard living with her. But I'm slowly getting over it. I have you."

"Yet you still don't see how amazing you are." Despite his efforts, Kid blushed deeply at Crona's words.

"It'll take time. Every time you say things like this helps me feel less and less like the man my mother made me into."

"The things she did to you were awful. I can't imagine what is must have been like." He bent over and pick a rose for his beloved.

"It was my life. But I can't say it's worse or better then others." Crona took it with trembling hands. Talking about his past always made him nervous.

"It was far worse then you deserve."

"But it lead me here to you. This has all been like a dream come trued. I'd rather stay in that then wake up to find a nightmare."

"But this isn't a dream. And if I have anything to say about it, you'll be here for a very long time to come." He smiled and took both of Crona's hands in his own. "No more nightmares for you my love."

Crona lightly bit down on his lip. Smiling this much wasn't something he was used to. "Thank you, master."

"Please, call me Kid."

"But earlier. . . you said . . ."

"Oh, I'm not allowed to tease you?" He winked.

"You jerk!" Crona leaped forward, planting a kiss on Kid's lips. "That's it, I'm staying with Maka tonight!"


	8. Chapter 8

In another part of the castle Maka sat in the large library. This had become like a second home for her. Kid didn't call on her often, so she thought the best place for her was here.

In the almost eight months since she moved in she had read almost a third of the books stocked in the massive room. Lord Death had amassed a large collection of novels, but never really found the time to enjoy them. Maka was happy to put them to use.

"What'cha doing?" Blair purred, popping up behind Maka as she sat in one of the large leather chairs.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm reading."

"Well that's boring."

"Not really. I enjoy it."

"I don't see how." She moved to the seat next to Maka's and sprawled out. "This place is so dull. I miss the brothel."

"It's ten times better here then it was at Chupa Cabra's." She turned a page. "It's quiet and peaceful here."

"You don't miss the attention? Or the excitement?!"

"Lecherous old men trying to get in my pants; not my idea of excitement."

"It wasn't always like that."

"For you perhaps. But for the rest of us girls, it certainly was."

"What can I say. I'm a high class call girl."

"You were a hooker. Now you're a slave. Nothing high class about it."

"Spoil sport." She pouted and looked away. "Do you consider Crona high class?"

"In a way. But she won the princes heart. Good luck doing that with Lord BlackStar." Maka scoffed.

"He's to tied up with that ponytail girl. Besides, he wouldn't appreciate my talents."

"Then go after Lord Death."

"To old. Even _I_ have standards."

"Then your 'talents' will go to waste."

"What about Lord Kid?" Blair smirked.

"He's Crona's."

"Crona is his slave."

"Crona is his lover." Maka peeked over her book and glared at the catlike brunette.

"Then he wouldn't fall for me." She laughed. "He isn't my type anyway. I prefer an experienced man." Blair stood and walked from the room. "Don't worry, you're precious prince can have his little whore."

Once outside Blair skipped down the walkway that led to the garden. She didn't know it but Kid and Crona were there, laying on the grass embracing each other.

"Disgusting. No self-respecting call girl should act like that. Falling for the Johns, ugh!" But there was a tinge of jealously just underneath the surface.

As she made her way down the hall she heard laughter to her right. Her curiosity piqued, she slinked behind a few bushes and looked out into the open field. _Crona and Master Kid? Gross! _They were laying there kissing passionately. _That's how she roped the Prince? Really! I am so much better than that! No groping, no feeling, nothing! God she needs some pointers. _

"Kid…..Kid stop." Crona giggled, pushing at the princes hands playfully as they tickled him.

"Not until you say you're sleeping on our bed tonight."

_He acts like she moved in with him! _Blair thought.

"No! You were a jerk. I'm staying with Maka."

"Then more tickles." Kid pinned Crona to the ground and tickled up both of his sides.

"Fine fine you win!" He laughed widely. "You don't fight fair."

"Princes don't have to."

_Really? I think I'm going to be sick. _She rolled her eyes.

"You find it nauseating as well?" A voice hissed from behind her. "Young love is so over rated."

"That isn't love. Infatuation maybe." Blair crossed her arms, turning to face the voice.

"Lack a faith in love eh?" The woman snickered. "Not that I blame you. Men are only after one thing after all." She paused. "Although they do seem happy."

"Oh that will pass. Once the prince gets tired of her, he will throw her aside like a used pair of underwear."

"Speaking from experience are we?"

"Why would you think that?" Blair turned and frowned. "I'm the most requested call girl at Chupa Cabra's."

"But you had to have ended up there somehow." She took a few steps forward and stood next to the tall brunette. "Let me guess. You were happily in love. He promised you the world. And the next thing you knew he dumped you for a newer model. You wandered the streets aimlessly until my sister brought you into her little den of vice."

"Hit the nail right on the head."

"She promised you the world as well. Someday you'd find a man that would take you away from all that. Give you the love and affection you always wanted. Just more lies to add to your collection."

"When I heard we'd be coming here I thought I would finally get my dream come true."

"There are no happy endings for people like us Blair." Medusa smiled wickedly, placing her hands on Blair's shoulders. "We have to make our 'Happily Ever After's."

"But I'm stuck here with a prince that doesn't leave his room and another that is head over heels for an ordinary hooker."

"You forget my dear. Crown Prince Kid is still a man. And Crona is inexperienced. If you wanted you could take him and claim him as your own."

"What if he truly loves her?" She turned around to see Medusa's face.

"You said it yourself. He'll toss Crona aside eventually. You're saving them both a lot of heartache. Besides shouldn't someone think about what you want for once? All this time you've been pushed aside, looked over, disregarded. Don't you deserve happiness as well? This seems like a win-win situation. You save Crona's heart from being ripped out the way yours was, and you get to ride off with your prince."

"That. . . is a very good point. Maybe I should."

"I can arrange to have Crona busy tomorrow afternoon. Then you can use your talents to win over Lord Kid. His meeting gets over at 1:30. Be in his room shortly afterward." Medusa's evil grin widened as she walked away. _This plan won't fail like the last._

The following day Medusa did as she promised. She lured Crona away by placing a note in his usual place. Only it was signed by Maka. It asked him to join her for lunch in the dining hall. So much of his time was claimed by Kid that he hadn't had a chance to see her much; he jumped at the opportunity. _Kid won't mind me spending one afternoon with Maka. _

"Crona?" Kid called, entering their bedroom. His meeting ran late so the fact that Crona wasn't there didn't surprise him much. _I'll just wait here until he gets back. _he thought falling backward onto the bed and stretching out. _Besides I could use a nap. _

A few hours later he awoke to the familiar fell of soft lips touching his. He smiled and went to wrap his arms around his beloved. To his surprise he couldn't move them.

"I didn't think you'd be into stuff like this, love." He smirked.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm beginning to." He leaned forward to kiss whom he thought was Crona, but stopped when he felt the unmistakable touch of breasts pushing against his bare chest. "W-what is that?!"

"Problem Master Kid?" Blair leaned forward, pressing her chest forward.

"Y-yes! Get off of me."

"But where is the fun in that."

"Exactly my point. Maka get off!"

"Maka? I'm not Maka!" she screamed. "Her boobs aren't nearly this big."

"I w-wouldn't know."

"You never look at us. It's only Crona. Why is that? I'm not good enough for you?"

"It isn't that." Kid squirmed, trying to pull away from her.

"Then what is it? I'm lonely Master." She leaned forward and kissed his neck. "I need someone to play with."

"Ask BlackStar. You belong to him."

"He hasn't seen sunlight in days." She nipped him slightly. "Besides I want to play with you."

"No Blair. I don't want you to."

"Your body says differently." Slowly she trailed her hand down his chest to his boxers.

_How did I get half naked?_ Kid thought trying to keep his body from reacting to her touch. _ I'm a light sleeper, I should have felt her._"That's . . . that's just a natural reaction."

"An impressive reaction." She tilted her head to the side, smirking. _Now I know why Crona wants to be with him so much. _Trailing her hand lightly over his erection, she tugged at his boxers and watched them slip off. The cold air sent a shiver up Kid's spine. Coupled with the feather light touch of Blair's fingertips he couldn't help but moan out slightly. "See? You enjoy it more than you think."

"Another natural reaction."

"Oh? Is that so?" _He's starting to upset me. _She thought, trailing kisses down his neck to his chest. _Time to bring out all the stops Blair. Kid is yours. _

"S-stop. . . Blair please. . ."

"Usually that statement is followed up by 'more'." Her fingers danced over him, finally making their way to his erection and began stroking him lightly. "But you'll be saying that in time."

A nip on his abs followed but a new trail of kisses down to her hand. She had this routine down pat. Six years in a brothel had taught her well. A lick on the tip followed by her mouth surrounding as much of it as she could take. Kid didn't stand much of a chance.

Crona stood outside the courtyard, wearing a new summer dress Kid thoughtfully bought for him, waiting for his best friend. It was two thirty, and the love of his life was being seduced by a harlot. He didn't know this so here he stood waiting. Maka wouldn't come. Instead someone unexpected greeted him.

"Hello Crona dear." A familiar voice hissed behind him.

"L-lady Medusa?"

"Who were you expecting?" She paused. "Oh right. The letter was signed 'Maka.' My mistake."

"She i-isn't joining me, is she?"

"I'm afraid not. But look on the bright side. You have me instead. I've come to take you home Crona."

"No." He took a step back, clenching his fists tightly.

"Come again? I didn't hear you." She followed his lead.

"I said no. I belong to Kid now."

"Where is the little prince? I haven't seen him all day."

"He h-had a meeting."

"It ended."

"Then he must be in our room." What little composure Crona had was quickly fading. Kid's name coming from Medusa's lips angered him. She had a knack for ruining anything good about this world.

"Oh I certainly hope not. That would be just. . . awful." Her reptilian smile returned. Crona new that smile, and he hated it.

"W-why do you say that?"

"Well I walked by on my way here. And it sounded like someone was. . . but I could be wrong. He wouldn't be doing _that_ with someone else. Would he?"

"Doing what?"

"I can't tell you. It'd break your fragile little heart." She paused.

"I-I can take it." _No I can't. No I can't!_

"Why. Having sex, dear."

"No. . you're wrong. He wouldn't. He loves me."

"Odd way of showing it." She turned to walk away. "Go look if you don't believe me." Although she didn't turn around she knew he didn't hear her. Crona was already half way to the bedroom before she even started her sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

"Blair…stop!" Kid protested between moans. Although he hated to admit it he rather enjoyed what was going on. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
"Well technically I'm doing all the work."  
"You know what I mean." His back arched. "Oh god!"  
"Bet Cronie never did that huh?"  
"B-blair….."  
"You are so adorable." Blair stopped suddenly, grinning up at her captive master. From her perspective he looked a little like a trapped mouse. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She crawled back up him kissing her way to his lips once more, and straddled him. Kid shivered slightly as her soft legs slid down his sides. She leaned forward, kissing his lips softly and grinded into his lap. A small moan escaped her.  
"Please. . . please . . Blair . . ."  
"That's what I like to hear." She lifted her hips and lowered herself onto him slowly.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He gasped.  
"W-what ever you say Master."  
Although he was more inexperienced with woman then he was men in the bedroom Kid had been with a woman before. A few years back he had a relationship with a young baroness but they only slept together a couple of times. He had forgotten what it was like to be with a woman, and just how different it felt.  
Crona remained on his mind but he was unable to protest anymore. Words only came out in small gasps and moans. Blair misinterpreted this as her master enjoying it. But she couldn't see the tears he held behind his blindfold.  
"Master Kid . . .this is . . . oh god!" She threw her head back, grinder harder into him. Her fingertips sent shivers up his spine as she trailed them down to his stomach. She braced herself by pushing against his abs. This allowed her to move him further into her.  
Blair wasn't as tight as Crona was, but that was to be expected. What Kid didn't expect was that she was so much warmer and wet then his normal partner. Instinctively he thrust his hips up into her causing her to cry out.  
_ Just try to imagine Crona on top of you. It isn't that different is it? Other then her noises._ He thrust again, grinding into her once more. A small sense of satisfaction rushed over him as he heard her moan loudly. It made him feel guilty but he couldn't help it. He continued to thrust faster and faster as if he were with Crona instead. In his mind he pictured the pink haired boy on top of him instead of the brunette woman.  
It didn't take long for him to reach his limit. After all it had been ages since he'd felt a woman's touch. But Blair didn't mind it in the least. Kid was better then she could have imagined and even with all her experience she was just as close to climaxing as he was.

Crona ran down the hall, tears streaming from his eyes. In his heart he prayed it wasn't true, that Medusa had been mistaken or was just being hurtful. He'd open the door and see Kid taking an afternoon nap or rearranging the shelves for the third time this week. Anything but. . . A few inches from the room he came to a stop. _I can't do this. What if he really is. . . with her? I don't know if I could deal with that._ Tears fell to the ground, landing on his feet and leaving small marks on the black leather. _Would he really do that to me? Doesn't he love me? _The door knob seemed so far away, and the distance to it muddy and unclear. But he some how managed the courage to take it into his shaking hands.  
When the door finally opened his heart shattered. Medusa was right. There lay Kid chained to a bed and doing things Crona thought were reserved for only him. _This . . . this isn't right. Kid?_ He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked again._ That's not. . . it can't be . . BlackStar? Lord Death?! Not Kid! NOT MY KID!"  
_ Blair took notice of the boy as soon as he entered the room. She may have been enjoying herself, but she was always aware of a pair of eyes on her. Usually she would charge for such a 'show' but in this case she made an exception. "Kid, oh god Kid!" She faked. "I want you to come in me!"  
"N-no. . . ."  
"Please! I can't take to much more. Fill me Master!"  
"B-but." He fought against the restraints for a moment before falling back again. There was no other way out of this, so he figured he would just let go and do as she said. A few thrusts later and she got her wish. "H-happy now?" He shuddered.  
"Oh yes mi-lord." She purred, sliding off of him and laying her head on his chest. "Did I please you?"  
"Well that's a dumb question."  
"I'd say it was pretty obvious." She grinned evilly, drawing small circles on Kid's stomach. "Wouldn't you agree Crona?"  
"Ha, very funny Blair." Kid fought again.  
"If only I were kidding."  
"K-kid…"Crona squeaked, barely above a whisper.  
"Crona? CRONA! This isn't what it looks like." He thrashed back and forth nearly throwing the woman off of him. "Blair untie me this instant!"  
"Oh but this is so much fun." She sat up and walked over to Crona, semen dripping down her leg. "I'll leave you two alone. Toodles." She grabbed one of Kid's button up shirts, wrapped it around her and left.  
Crona stood there for a few more minutes, trying to come to terms with what he just saw. There was a pain in his heart that he didn't understand. It was like he was drowning and as much as he wanted to scream nothing would come out. So he watched as the man he loved struggled to free himself, wondering why he fought so hard and why blood began to drip down his arms. _Those handcuffs must hurt._ He thought to himself as he turned and left the room.

After a few hours of struggling Kid finally managed to get himself free. In the process he scraped up both of his hands and the blood had dried on his forearms. But this didn't matter to him. Crona was gone. He knew that even if he tried to find him by now he was long gone.

"How could I fuck up so badly!" He screamed into the stillness of his room, throwing a lamp at the wall. "Blair. . . why?"  
"M-mi'lord?" A voice murmured from the doorway.  
"Yes?"  
"A letter for you." Patty walked over to him slowly. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." He snatched it from her.  
"It's not my place to argue with you Master, but your hands say otherwise."  
"A simple accident. I'm alright, Patty." He sighed. "You are dismissed."  
"Very well milord." She bowed and walked to the door. "Feel better mi'lord. Lady Crona would be amiss if she found out you were injured."  
"He is amiss for other reasons." He muttered, flipping the letter over. It was addressed to 'Crown Prince Kid.' Not many people referred to him as such. With a shrug he opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Lord Kid,_  
_It's funny how things work out isn't it? I go through all the trouble of threatening to destroy Crona's happy home and you do it for me. Imagine my surprise when I see him standing at my door looking like a poor lost puppy. My thanks for returning him to my care, and in even better shape then I could have asked for. You broke him, heart and spirit._  
_But I'm feeling generous. You can have the weakling back if you'd like. At a price. Shall we meet in the kings chamber to discuss it? Say. . .Friday at six. Be there._  
_Regards, Lady Medusa._

Kid had to re-read the letter a few times before any of it made sense. Crona had run back home to that monster of a woman. That nightmare was more comforting then the house they had begun to share.  
"What do I do now?" his voice cracked as she slumped forward, holding his head in his hands and cried openly.

"Things are working out beautifully. Good job Crona." Medusa patted a somber Crona on the shoulder. "You're finally good for something."  
"Thank you Lady Medusa."  
"I'm sure the prince will pay a hefty sum to get you back."  
"Perhaps." His emotionless tone has returned. He didn't exactly care what happened to him. Being thrown off a cliff sounds as pleasant as returning to his lover.  
"Lord Kid 'cares' for you remember? Of course he'll pay. If he can afford it."  
"Just re-buying his property. That's all I am."  
"Don't sound so depressed about it. You expected to be something more then that? Honestly Crona I don't know why you would think anyone could ever love someone like you."  
"Sorry Lady Medusa."

The week passed slowly, and Kid only left his room to roam aimlessly in the courtyard. How could he treat the only person to ever love him the way he did? How could he be so stupid? No prince should act that way. Yes he could blame Blair but ultimately it was his fault. Crona was heartbroken and it was his fault.  
Kid stopped and looked up at the sky, these thoughts and more running around his head. He wanted to fix this but knew he couldn't. But he had to at least get Crona away from his mother again. That would be a step in the right direction.  
"It's about that time." He whispered to himself. "I wonder if he'll even speak to me." With a sigh he headed to the room where he would meet the man he loved for the last time.

"Crown Prince Kid. Always a pleasure." Lady Medusa greeted with a smile.  
"I'd like to say the pleasure was mine. However I abhor lying."  
"Shall we get straight to business."  
"But of course." Kid looked around the empty room. It was only Medusa and himself. "Where is Crona?"  
"Somewhere safe. Where you can't hurt him." She paused. "Did I give the impression he would be here? Mi'lord you jump to conclusions."  
"I should have expected a move like this. Now, tell me. What do you want in return for him?"  
"You're crown."  
"No pawn shop would buy it I'm afraid."  
"Misinterpreting me as usual. I don't mean the crown you wear, I want you to step down. Name me Lord Death's heir and Crona is yours."  
Kid responded without hesitation. "Done."  
"Wait…just like that."  
"Just like that. He's worth more to me then some empty title. If I can't rule with him at my side then I don't want to rule at all"  
Medusa stood there staring at the prince. She hadn't expected him to take the deal, let alone without thinking it over. "I must admit. . . I'm at a loss for words mi'lord."  
"Then let me help you. Where is Crona?"  
"Not so fast majesty. I want you to proclaim to the kingdom before I give you that bit of information."  
"Did I give you the impression I was asking you? Now you're jumping to conclusions. Tell me where to find him." He walked to her slowly, took her by the neck and pressed a gun into her chin. "Once I find him to be safe then you shall get everything you ask for."  
"Violence my prince? Aren't we pass all this?"  
"Apparently not." He cocked the gun. "His location. . . now."  
"If you kill me you will never find him. Besides what makes you think he wants to come back to you? He chose to find me. He chose me over you."  
"He did not."  
"After what you did why wouldn't he? I didn't break his heart Kid. You did."  
"You are trying my patience." He growled, his voice full of anger.  
"What did that brat ever see in you? An arrogant, hothead, spoiled prince. He's lucky he got away when he did."  
"Shut your mouth….."  
"I've been a lousy mother, and I can't claim to be the best person in the world. But you. . . you're worse then I could ever be. Did you take pleasure in breaking his spirit? How did it feel Kid?"  
"I said shut up!" He fired the gun, narrowly missing her head. "You have until midnight. I want Crona in this chamber, unharmed."  
"If I don't comply."  
"Then you better start running now. There is nowhere you can hide that me vengeance won't find you."

As instructed Medusa produced a very quiet Crona to the king's chamber just as the clocked chimed midnight. She wasn't pleased, but at the same time it didn't bother her much. As far as she was concerned she was getting the better end of the bargain.  
"As you commanded my prince." She bowed. "Your property has been returned to you."  
"He isn't my property." Kid sighed heavily. "At least you are alright, Crona."  
"My mother took good care of me majesty." He didn't look up, just stared at his feet.  
"As well she should." Kid glared at Medusa with intense eyes. "You have kept your word, and I shall do the same. Come tomorrow the kingdom will know that you are the heir."  
"Excellent." Medusa smirked. "See Crona. With a little bargaining and the right leverage you can work wonders. But I have to ask Lord Kid, what do you plan on doing with my son now that he is back in your possession."  
"He is free to do as he sees fit."  
"You hear that Crona? Your master is setting you free."  
"Wonderful." He sighed, emotionless.  
"You aren't happy?"  
"Happiness is a useless emotion. You taught me that Lady Medusa."  
"And Kid reinforced it."  
"I did no such thing!" the prince screamed.  
"No? Then how do you explain Crona's current state?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Or do you think _I_ had something to do with it?"  
"Lady Medusa cares for me." Crona looked up, staring at Kid. "Unlike my master."  
"Crona, you know I love you. What you saw. . . I never meant. . . "  
"You didn't want him to see it, did you? See you cheating on him with some two bit hooker."  
"I didn't want to be with her! Crona is the only person I care about."  
"More lies! Kid, you don't have an honest bone in your body. Can't you see what you are doing to poor, fragile Crona?" Medusa gestured wildly. "You've broken him. How can you live with yourself?"  
"This was all your doing!"  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Crona screamed, wrapping his arms around his head. "I can't deal with you to yelling like that!"  
"Crona . . . I. . ." Kid whispered getting up from the throne.  
"All I wanted . . . all I wanted was to be loved. But neither of you could do that." The words came out broken, in between his sobs. His hand creeped slowly behind him and wrapped itself around a long black sword he had there. "It's not your fault. I can't blame either of you. No one could love a monster like me. I am useless . . . I am a burden . . . I am unlovable. I. . . I . . "  
"No you aren't." Kid knelt in front of the man he loved. "You are perfect. In everyway. Medusa and I are the flawed ones."  
"Perhaps you are, Prince. But certainly not I."  
"Get away!" Crona pushed Kid over, and swung the sword to his neck. "You don't believe that! You never loved me! I was a piece of property to you, just like I was a pawn to my mother. Something to be used and disposed of as soon as something better came along." He chuckled slightly. "All those things you told me. . . I believed them. All those lies."  
"I never lied to you Crona. I have loved you since the day you came to live with us." Kid reached up and grabbed the sword, pulling it closer to his neck. "If you honestly believe I would intentionally hurt you the way I did, then end it now. I'd rather die then live with that guilt."  
"Eager to die?" Medusa scoffed.  
"He needs to know the truth. Blair was sent to our room to seduce me so that you would react the way you did. I never had any intention of sleeping with her."  
"Lies on top of lies! Crona, are you going to sit here and listen to this?"  
"And who do you think sent her there?" Kid looked up at Crona, tears forming in his eyes. "Your mother. The same woman that sold you into prostitution."  
"L-lady Medusa. . . Is this true?" Crona's hands began to shake.  
"How dare you question me because this brat of a prince spouts deceits!"  
"She had me tied to a bed and blindfolded. At first I thought it was you. But then. . . I only wanted to get her off of me. Please Crona. You have to believe me."  
"Kid. . . I want to. . . but. . ." In his heart Crona knew Kid, the man he loved, would never do something like this. As his cold façade began to crack he could see the pain on his lovers face. No. Kid wasn't the one he wanted to kill. He turned to face his mother.  
"Enough of this nonsense. Crona just kill him and get it over with."  
"No Medusa."  
"What was that?" She walked over to him. "Then I shall repeat myself. Crona. Kill him."  
Crona's only response was to drop the black sword in his hand to the ground. Tears fell around it.  
"Well. No matter. I still have the throne. You can have each other as far as I am concerned." Medusa carefully picked up the weapon and spun it in her hand, smiling. "But there is one small matter I'd like to take care of before I leave." Taking a slight step forward she thrust the sword to it's hilt into Kid's chest.  
"KID!" Crona screamed. "What have you done?!"  
"Tying up loose ends. Now there is no prince to question my assentation."  
"But he didn't get to proclaim it yet!" Crona turned, grab the sword and pointed it at his mother.  
"Minor detail. I could easily get around it."  
"H-how could you?"  
"It's rather easy when they don't fight back." Medusa's eyes traveled down to the bleeding prince. "You might want to say goodbye. He looks like he's fading fast."  
"Hold on Kid. I'll get some help."  
"Good luck with that one. This meeting was in secret. No one is around." She smirked. "You should be thanking me Crona. I've helped you. I took away the thing that hurt you the most when you didn't have the strength to."  
"He. . . has more . . . strength then you know." Kid struggled.  
"Save your energy, brat. You need it."  
"You're wrong Medusa." Crona pulled the sword away, and steadied it. "He isn't the one that hurt me. You are." He thrust forward, pushing the tip into her chest. "Good bye mother."  
Medusa slumped to the floor, the blood covered sword still sticking from her chest. Crona ran to Kid's side and lifted him up.  
"HELP!" He screamed into the silent room. The panic in his voice frightened him. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"  
"It's no use love." Kid winced. "No one is around."  
"But surely Patty, or . . . or Liz. . ."  
"They were ordered to stay in their rooms. This was my fault, so I had to fix it. Alone."  
"Then I have to get you to Dr. Stein's." His voice was breaking.  
"It's to late." Kid smiled up at his lover.  
"No. Don't leave me."  
"Crona. I love you. So much. Please don't ever forget that. You have brought a light to my life that I thought I would never see." Kid reached up and touched Crona's cheek, leaving a smudge of blood. "Smile for me? One last time."  
"As you wish my prince."  
"Your eyes are so. . . symmetrical. I never noticed it until now." He leaned forward and kissed Crona for the last time. "I will always love you." He whispered before going limp.  
"I love you too….Kid….."

The following morning the king came into his chamber to find Crona still clutching the body of his son. It took three servants to remove Crona from the princes body. Even in death he didn't want to leave his lovers side. Arrangements were made for a funeral and the king made a formal speech to his people.  
The day of the services Crona sat on the bed he once shared with Kid and cried openly. He was dressed in a plain black suit with one of Kid's rings on a necklace. The clock on the table chimed the hour and he knew it was time.  
On the desk a small box caught his eye and he walked to it. It was in the spot of his usual daily note. Puzzled he picked it up. _These are the kind that they put rings in. _he thought opening it slowly. Inside was a simple gold band and a letter.

_Dear Crona,_  
_I know what I have done is unforgivable. And I hope in time you have it in your heart to let me make it up to you. All I have wanted since the day you came into my life is to spent the rest of it with you. Marry me._  
_Love, Kid._

Crona approached the casket hesitantly, holding the ring in his hand. The people in attendance were a little shocked to see the young man, his face still stained with tears, acting in such a way. Once at the caskets side he reached in, took his lovers hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. "My answer is yes." He whispered, kissing Kid on the cheek for the last time.  
In the months to come Lord Death made a formal speech explaining what had happened, omitting a few details of course. He also announced that Crona was Crown-Prince Kid's widow, proclaiming the young man as Kid's husband.  
Crona continued to live in the castle and was proud to see BlackStar crowned king once Lord Death retired. He also enjoyed playing with his nephews in the rose garden he began to maintain. Even with the absence of the one he loved so dearly he believed he lead a good life. Because of his prince.


End file.
